Kion's Betrayal
by SpiderEye
Summary: Kion has been exiled from his home and now with Vitani at his side, he wants blood.
1. Memories

**Hi everyone, before we get started I just wanted to say that this is more of a test just to see how this works since it's my first fanfic. So please just work with me a little.**

 **I also wanted to say that Disney owns all these characters but I will throw in a few of my own characters. With that...let's get started**

 **Chapter 1: Memories**

A young lion with a massive and messy red mane and brown eyes with spots on the back of his paws, full of anger and a dream of revenge sits quietly on a termite mound. Looking into his old home the Pridelands, from his new home the Outlands. The young lion's attention was fixed at Pride Rock in the distance. Not three months ago he was exiled from his home.

Nearby a lioness with violet eyes and a tuft of hair upon her head, has been staring at this young lion in front of her for a few minutes.

She finally comes out of her hiding spot for she can see the troubled look in his eyes.

"Kion. You know that mother doesn't approve of you looking at that rock don't you?" Says the lioness with a little bit of concern.

Kion turns to look at the lioness with a bit of anger.

"I don't care about Zira's approval Vitani" Kion says harshly.

Vitani rolls her eyes. She looks back at him with concern. Usually they wouldn't ever really talk, just train and fight. That's what they usually do, but she didn't feel like training today.

"Can I ask you something Kion?" Vitani asked.

Kion looks at Vitani surprised, never before has she ever asked him if she could ask a question.

"I guess Tani but make it quick" Kion replies.

Vitani walks over to the mound that Kion is sitting on and jumps up next to him. She sits down and puts her head to Kion's shoulder, making them both as comfortable as they possibly can in this dirty and dry wasteland.

"I know that you hate talking about what happened in the Pridelands, but can you at least tell me?" Vitani looked into Kion's eyes, pleading.

Kion looked into her eyes sighing, before looking down at his shoulder where he once had the mark of the lion guard.

"Fine, I will tell you but you better not go saying anything to anybody else" Kion replies.

Vitani replies though is a little confused. "I won't, you have my word"

Flashback

3 months earlier...

After a long day of patrolling the Pridelands, more specifically the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands, the guard were saying their goodbyes and returning back home for the night at the watering hole.

"See you tomorrow Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and Fuli. Same time tomorrow." Kion says before walking off in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Alright, see ya Kion"

After walking for bit, and the sun setting, Kion was finally near Pride Rock.

Looking up, Kion sees his older sister Kiara, walking out of the den.

"Hey Kiara!" Kion calls out.

Kiara turns towards Kion. "Hey little brother. There's some leftovers in the den"

Kiara jumps down rushing quickly past her brother.

"Wait! Where are you going sis? The den is that way." Kion points in the direction she came from.

Kiara makes an immediate response. "I'm... uh... going to the water hole." Kiara doesn't wait for a response before taking off.

"O...Ok?" Kion hesitates before retreating into the den.

Flashback ends

"What does that have to do anything with being exiled from the Pridelands?" Vitani just could not help interrupting Kion's story. Big mistake.

Kion rips himself away from Vitani, snarling. "I'm trying to explain if you would allow me too!"

A skinny male lion with a black mane intrudes on their conversation. Walking towards the couple.

"Kion. As much as a like watching you and Vitani fight, mother wants to see you." The black maned lion sneered.

"Shut up Nuka and mind your own business." Vitani snarled back at her brother. "Or I will break all your paws so you can't walk."

Kion already pissed, jumps on an unexpecting Nuka, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Nuka howls in pain, and tries throwing his attacker off him.

Vitani just sits off to the side, smirking as she watches Nuka having trouble throwing Kion off him and in pain. It's one of both Kion's and Vitani's favorite hobbies. Making Nuka squeal in pain.

Needless to say Kion is much stronger.

The next minute, both Nuka and Kion are thrown back as a lioness swipes at the two wrestling male, with a surprisingly powerful paw.

Poor Nuka took the impact.

"The hell are you two doing!" Yells a cruel voice. "I don't like to be kept waiting"

"Mother! Hi Moth..." Nuka was bouncing up to her before the lioness smacks him across the face, leaving a shallow cut on his cheek.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you." The lioness snarled.

Nuka backed away with his head down.

She turned to look at Kion "As I was saying before... I don't like to be kept waiting. I expect to see you in the tunnel so we can go over the plan." She turns to leave.

"I do as I please Zira! I don't care if it's inconvenient for you." Kion snarled to the lioness.

Both Vitani and Nuka tense up as Zira pauses in her tracks, but to their surprise, she just grunts before continuing onward.

"See you later Tani" Kion says to the lioness who is still shocked that he is even alive.

On his way out, Kion growls at Nuka as he passes him. Nuka growling back.

"Meet me back here afterwards Tani" Kion demands not even looking back.

"Sure."

 **This is kind of a short story but not finished but I want to know if you guys like it before I continue. Also if you see any errors, please let me know. I'm using an old iPod Touch and the autocorrect sometimes doesn't work properly.**


	2. Kion's Vow

**So even though I just started writing, already have a couple of people who like the story so I'm grateful that I didn't do too bad than. But I myself will be honest that I did not like the way the "flashback" turned out so I'm no longer doing that. Just too excited to stop writing right now and I have fixed a few errors in the first chapter.**

 **I do want to say though that in this chapter, it's a little graphic with torture in it so if this bothers you at all than please don't read it.**

 **Yes I know that the names are really weird and I'm just making the names up along the way of the unknown lionesses and hyenas. No idea if these are real names or not though.**

 ** _Added names are: C_** **yrus, Zuni, Kenji**

 **Chapter 2: Kion's Vow**

Kion quickly follows Zira after she leaves. On his way to the lair where Zira usually goes over her plans, Kion notices two lionesses whispering to each other.

Kion stops as he hears some words from a skinny light cream colored lioness who Kion knows as Cyrus. Cyrus happens to be Zira's second in command.

He curiously redirects his attention to them.

"-and I just don't know if Zira is thinking straight, Zuni." Cyrus was saying to the other lioness who was much older and has darker fur.

"I know what you mean, she is more focused on her revenge than on our survival." Zuni replies with a raspy dry voice. "You've known Zira since she was a cub, can't you talk some sense into her?"

Cyrus looks down at her paws, when she suddenly turns and sees Kion watching them she gasps, wondering how much he has heard. Both She and Zuni just stare in shock at the young lion.

Kion is the first to speak. "So your not happy with the way Zira is running things are you?"

The two lionesses just stare at him for a couple seconds. Zuni bared her teeth before responding to his question.

"What do you care, you've only been here for less than three months?!" Zuni snarled in hatred.

Kion looks at her, his eyes narrowing at her hostility.

"And yet I've done a lot more for you than you can do for yourself." Kion replies and referring to how much food he's caught in the short time he's lived with the Outlanders.

Both Zuni and Cyrus looked to each other before walking off.

Kion starts walking to the liar as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Never thought that Zira's second in command would ever question her leadership." Kion quietly whispered to himself.

Than Kion had a thought that came to mind. "Zira has been breaking her promises to her Pride recently, so that must be what those two were talking about."

Kion remembered the promise that Zira herself announced to the Pride shortly after his joining, they would take the food that they needed and find a new source of water that they could live off of before they finally take the Pridelands.

Zira also made him a promise the day he joined the pride. She promised that he would get his revenge on anyone that was responsible or apart of Kion's exile.

Suddenly a plan evolved from what he just heard from the lionesses. A grin forming on his face, Kion would need to tell Vitani about it later.

"It's time for a change of leadership around here." Kion told himself.

Kion, knowing he's wasted enough time already, could see the sun starting to set and new he better get to the cave quickly. He sprinted to the lair for Zira's new "plan" which Kion doubts will work, he finally arrives.

A muscular brown lion with a dark mane was waiting for Kion outside of the lair. The lion eyed him with pure hatred. The two males never got along.

"Where have you been Kion?" The lion snarled to the red maned lion.

"None of your business Kovu!" Kion bared his teeth back at the dark lion before him.

Both growling, Kion and Kovu faced each other getting ready to spring on the other.

But before they could do anything, a cruel amused voice sounded from behind the two lions. "Now now you two. I don't need two of my strongest soldiers fighting each, at least not yet."

Zira walked out of the cave with an evil grin. "Come inside so we can get down to business, we have a guest joining us." Zira flashes Kion a look before she retreats back into the cave.

Kion and Kovu shot each other a dark look before they followed Zira into the cave. The so called "lair" was small, dark and smelly. Zira walked to the end of the cave and sat down next to a dark gray spotted body, a body of a male hyena that had a big gash across it's side.

Kion scowled at the hyena before him, anger building up inside him. This hyena he knows well, he is apart of Jisiri's clan. But to Kion's shock, the sides of the hyena very slowly raised and lowered, he was still alive. He could hear the low raspy breath of the hyena as he struggled to breath.

Suddenly the hyena's eyes shot open as he recognized the familiar smell of Kion. "K..Kion! Please h..help me!" The hyena pleaded, not being able to move. The pain in the hyena's voice made it obvious that he's been injured for a while.

Kovu took a seat near the entrance of the cave and only looked at the hyena and than at Kion. Zira smiled evilly as she could already guess what Kion was going to do.

Kion walked over to the hyena, looking down at him. "Why would I help you Kenji?" The lion put his paw on the hyena's wound, putting pressure on it making him yell in pain with whatever energy he has left to yell with.

Kion continued talking in a calm voice. "I once came to ask for help myself but you and your clan turned your back on me." Kion takes his paw off the hyena.

Zira's grin grew wider as she saw the way Kion tortured this Kenji, even more so when the hyena was having trouble regaining his breath. The young lion really does have hatred running threw his veins for those who have turned on him.

Kovu clawed the ground as he himself hated hearing others in pain. But all he did was look away.

The hyena finally recovering his breath, replied to the lion. "I..I'm sorry Kion. But we couldn't l...let you stay." The hyena struggled to say.

"Not after what you did to your friends and your pride members." Kenji managed to finish fluently.

Kion's eyes narrowed as the hyena's words started to sink in a little. But than he just brushed it off his mind.

"So your saying that you wouldn't help me now then, than why should I help you?" Kion said harshly."And as for what I did, I did it to protect someone and Simba has lied to me and kept things from me! He betrayed me, his own son!" Kion's voice was rising, the hatred could be heard when he says his father's name.

Testing Kion a little, Kenji responds with "why call your own father by his name?"

Kion snapped at the question. "Simba is no father of mine, he will be most useful by dying at my paws!"

Zira could not help but chuckle at the young lion's words. "He is ready." She thought to herself.

Kenji new that he crossed a line. Kion lowered his head next to the hyena's ear. "I will get my revenge on not only the Pridelanders, but on your clan as well. I vow to get my revenge, starting with your friends and family." Kion whispers to Kenji before backing away a little.

Kenji attempts to get up but can only lift his head. He turns his head towards Kion who smirks.

Kenji pleads to Kion. "Please... please Kion, l...leave my clan out of it. They can't defend themselves against lions!"

Kenji realizes his mistake when both Zira and Kion look at him, their evil grins widened. "Good, then there won't be much of a fight." Kion replies.

Kion raises his paw to strike a killing blow at Kenji who just closes his eyes, accepting his fate. Thinking to himself, "if we just helped Kion when he needed it, maybe none of this would have happened."

Kion's paw came down and the hyena's head dropped to the cave floor. The body was still and unmoving, Kenji was finished.

Zira sat up, her grin remained before she started chuckling. "You have only been with us for a short time and have proven yourself... reliable." Zira says deviously.

Kion turns to look at Zira. "Was this your 'plan' or was this a test?" Kion asks.

Zira only smiled.

 **More of Kion's exile will be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Exiled

**Well... like I said, Kion's exile explained and no flashback. But as most of you know, at a certain age, some male lions are forced to leave their pride to take over other prides. Just incase if your wondering.**

 **Chapter 3: Exiled**

Zira only smiled.

"You see Kovu, even Kion has the thirst for vengeance." Zira said aloud, her eyes not leaving Kion. "But most importantly, the thirst for the blood of his enemies."

Kion stared at Zira, his eyes narrowed. "Answer my question" Kion growled.

"You already know the answer to that." Zira responded. "You past."

Zira turns to look at Kovu. "Come over here so we can discuss our plan."

Kovu got up and walked towards Kion and Zira.

"Alright Zira, what's your plan this time?" Kion scoffed.

Zira's grin quickly disappeared as she turned back to Kion. "Watch your attitude."

Kion responds with a grunt.

Zira relaxes a bit and clears her throat. "Now down to business." Zira puts on a serious face as she begins to explain the plan.

"Tomorrow Simba is hosting a meeting at Pride Rock with all the leaders of the herds in the Pridelands, when the sun is at its highest." Zira says excitedly.

Kion looks at Zira with wide eyes. Already getting an idea of her intentions.

"It will be easier to send in two small groups of lions into the Pridelands to take Simba down." Zira continued. "So I'm sending you two, and both Cyrus and Zuni into the Pridelands. Kovu, you are going with Zuni, and Kion, your going with Cyrus." She finally finished.

Both Kovu and Kion looks at Zira wide-eyed. Both thinking the same thing, "That's suicide!"

Zira turns around towards the cave wall. "Tomorrow morning, you four will meet at Flat Ridge Rock, before sunrise. Now, you may leave."

"Is she crazy! There's no way we can even get that close. Every animal in the Pridelands will be on edged." Kion thought to himself.

Both the male lions stood up and walked towards the exit. Kovu exiting first, followed by Kion. Outside the cave, the sun was almost gone, the sky turned orange and pink.

Kovu walked off without saying anything else.

Kion was deep in thought, he really needed to talk to Vitani now. "What is Zira thinking? That is a horrible plan!"

Kion sprints back to his termite mound that gives him a clear view to Pride Rock. But when he arrives, someone is sitting in his spot.

Kion prepares to jump on that someone, but stops as he realizes that it's only Vitani.

Vitani looks at Pride Rock in the distance. She looked deep in thought.

Kion smirks as he is reminded that it was Vitani who told him that he should not look at the rock in the distance. Now there she is looking at the same rock.

"Enjoying the view?" Kion calls out.

Vitani turns towards Kion in surprise. "Kion! Don't scare me like that." Vitani gasps.

Kion walked over to the mound and jumped up next to Her. "Not like you to be caught offguard Tani, what's wrong?" Kion asks.

Vitani leans against Kion's chest. She quietly listens to Kion's heart beat for a little while before responding. "I just need to know, what happened in the Pridelands? Why where you exiled?"

The sun had completely disappeared and was now replaced by the moon and stars. Kion looks down at Vitani.

"So your sister ran past you, three months ago, but what for?" Vitani asked.

Kion's expression darkened. "Well first of all, Simba has always been overprotective of Kiara, and they got into a fight about it. That's why Kiara left to the water hole in a hurry, to get away." Kion says.

Vitani nodded into Kion's mane.

Kion continues the story. "My father sent me to go retrieve her, but when I got there, she was nowhere to be found."

Vitani looked up into Kion's brown eyes. Kion looking into her violet eyes.

"I heard some kind of commotion going on a little ways away from the water hole. So I ran towards it and it was Janja and his hyena goons that were attacking Kiara." Kion says bitterly.

"When I saw them, I jumped on Janja. I was angry and I killed him. But to make things worse, the rest of my guard where coming and they saw me do it. It wasn't the way of the Lion Guard to kill. But I did it to protect my sister." Kion said.

Vitani responded without thinking. "So what? You killed a hyena, big deal. There nothing but traitors and they smell bad anyways."

Surprisingly, Kion didn't snap like he did earlier.

"That's not why I was exiled. I was exiled because when my guard saw me kill the hyena, they all jumped on me and I thought they were other hyenas that were attacking me so I used the Roar of the Elders. I didn't even know they were there." Kion looked away from Vitani and at Pride Rock in the distance.

"They were still alive and I still had the roar, but they were injured and Kiara got caught in the roar as well. My father wouldn't hear any of it and banished me from Pride Rock, all because I accidentally harmed her while trying to save her." Kion says sighing.

Vitani shifted so she was now leaning on Kion's shoulder and looking at Pride Rock with Kion.

"I walked away from Pride Rock and ended up finding myself at the border between the Outlands and the Pridelands. I looked into the Outlands but for what? I did not know. I just spent the night at the border, right out in the open." Kion says bitterly.

"The next morning I was heading back towards Pride Rock when I saw two lionesses, they said my father wanted to talk to me. I followed them to Pride Rock, thinking that he was going to let me back into Pride Rock. I was wrong." Kion said with his teeth barred as if his father was standing right before him.

"But we didn't go straight to Simba, we went to see Rafiki. He told me that it was traditional that the younger sibling of the royal family who is not heir to the throne is to be at some point banished from the Pridelands and forced to go find or start another pride of their own, somewhere else." Kion snarled.

Vitani is shocked at what Kion had said. "They were going to banish you anyways?" Vitani asked.

Kion looked at the ground, his voice lowered. "Yes, and the little incident was the perfect excuse to banish me. My father never told me that once before, I just couldn't believe it. Angered, I ran to go find my dad, and I found him and the rest of the guard in the Lion Guard Lair. He was filling them in on what was about to happen."

Vitani was still shocked to hear that Kion was going to be banished from the Pridelands whether he did something bad or not.

Kion barred his teeth again. "I yelled at my father, asking if what Rafiki said was true and he didn't even say anything. All he did was nod his head and I turned around and started walking away. My mother tried talking to me but I just ignored her. She is just as guilty as my father is."

Vitani started to feel hate building up inside her for the King and Queen of the Pridelands. How could they just reject their own son like that, and without any warning.

"How could they do that to you? You are their son." Vitani spoke for Kion.

"Something I still don't know. I don't know why they would have me if they were just going to throw me out." Kion said bitterly. "But when I left, the guard got in my way when I was heading to the Outlands."

"What happened when they got in your way?" Vitani asked, already knowing the answer.

"I destroyed the Guard with my roar. When I did so, I lost my roar and and the Lion Guard mark an my shoulder. When I realized what I had done, I ran to a hyena clan. I had a few friends there, but they all ended up turning their backs on me when I needed their help, because they heard what I had done." Kion spat.

Vitani rubbed her head under Kions chin to get him to calm down.

Kion took a deep breath before finishing his story. "I vowed to get my revenge on anyone who was apart of my exile and who didn't help me when I needed it Tani."

"I ventured out into the Outlands where I met you. You were the first to help me and you brought me here. I was accepted into this pride thanks to you." Kion finally finished his whole story.

Vitani was speechless at first. But after a couple minutes, she replied. "I never thought it would have been that bad Kion. You really are just like us. Abandoned."

Kion looked at Vitani. "But with Zira's leadership, I won't be able to get my revenge. Tani, I need to know, will you be at my side until the end?"

Vitani stared into Kion's eyes and nodded.

Kion than spoke softer so that no one can hear other than Vitani. "Tani, we need to take over Zira's Pride. She hasn't done anything good for the Pride."

Vitani hesitates for a minute but agrees with a nod.

Kion looks relieved. "Good because you will see why when I tell you Zira's plan for tomorrow."

Both Vitani and Kion lean on each other, looking up at the stars.


	4. Leading Again

**So from now on, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer if possible. Also I do have a few ideas, but I also am willing to lend an ear to any suggestions that anyone has about future chapters.**

 **Adding more names, and I really apologize for the names, I'm using a translator to try and get the meaning of the words for the names, if that makes sense at all. I honestly don't know how accurate it is.**

 **They are:** _Kiah, Greeshmi, Creda_

 **Chapter 4: Leading Again**

The sun slowly arose from its slumber, shedding a warm glow across the Pridelands. The cool breeze rustling the grass made the morning peaceful. Kion almost forgot what peaceful mornings felt like.

Kion quietly sits on Flat Ridge Rock, facing the direction of Pride Rock. He had been sitting there for a couple hours already, and had gotten little sleep due to a little planning with Vitani. But Kion arrived earlier for a reason, his old friends Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono invaded his thoughts. All Kion wanted was to just forget about what he did to them, the guilt was still heavy on his mind, but he knew he couldn't undo what he did. But it all came down to one reason to Kion, if his own father didn't banish him, or if he even told Kion himself that he was to leave the Pridelands, maybe Kion's friends would still be here. Maybe he wouldn't hate so much. Maybe he could have walked away from this. The anger and hate for his father plagued his heart, he would one day get his revenge on him and anyone who turned their back on him.

After waiting for a couple more minutes, a figure in the distance caught his eye from the direction of the Outlands. It slowly got bigger as it neared. As Kion suspected, the figure was that of a lioness. But Kion was a little shocked when he realized who the lioness was. The lioness was now just a few yards away from the rock Kion was currently sitting on.

Kion looked at the lioness and is the first to speak. "What are you doing here Vitani? Where is Cyrus, Kovu and Zuni? They were supposed to be here before sunrise. Does Zira know you're here?"

Vitani casually walked up to the rock and jumped up next to Kion. "Relax Kion, and one question at a time."

Kion rolls his eyes. "Fine whatever. First question, what are you doing here?"

Vitani sat down next to Kion, both bodies touching. "Isn't it obvious Kion, I'm going to help with the plan. Not mother's plan, but with your plan. And yes mother knows that I'm here."

Puzzled, Kion looked at Vitani. "What did you say to Zira?"

"I just merely said that our chances would be better. No idea how it passed though."

A deep voice startled the two lions. "Why are you two that close to each other!?"

Both the lions broke apart and turned to face three other lions. Two of the lions, Zuni and Cyrus, looked A little bit shocked. The third lion, Kovu, looked furious as he glared at Kion and Vitani.

Vitani glared back at Kovu. Vitani jumps down from the rock, yelling at him. "Mind your own business Kovu!"

Kion jumps down from the rock after her. "Vitani, lower your voice, don't forget that we are in enemy territory."

Recovering from the shock, Zuni walks over to the trio. "Which brings us to a very important question..."

Before Zuni can finish, and to everyone's surprise, especially Zuni's, Cyrus turns to Kion. "Got any ideas on how we go about our mission Kion?"

All eyes turn to Kion.

Kion takes a deep breath before answering. "Actually, Vitani and I made a plan last night."

"Is that so? Alright, let's hear it."

"I know that we're supposed to take Simba out, but there is no way we will be able to, and make it out alive. Especially since every animal in the Pridelands are going to be on edge already."

Zuni scoffed but didn't say anything.

"This mission is pretty much suicide. We need to be smart about this and we should leave Simba alone-" Kion is interrupted by both Kovu and Zuni.

"But our plan is to Kill him!" Kovu snarled.

Suddenly, Zuni starts getting in Kion's face, spitting and yelling at him. "You traitor! I bet your still with those lousy Pridelanders and probably just setting a trap for us!"

Kion was getting pissed at the lioness's attitude and accusations. He finally slaps her across the face, claws extended, snarling.

"Enough! Let me finish talking or else I'll kill you myself and save the Pridelanders the trouble."

All eyes widened at the sudden aggression.

"I want Simba dead just as much as you do but we can't do that unless we have a plan, which I do!" Kion says to Zuni who is treating a large scratch across her face.

Kion calmed down a little bit and continued his plan.

"As I was saying, we should not go after Simba, but his three strongest lionesses. We take them out, we weaken the Pridelands defenses. And some point later on, we can really take Simba down without worrying about his lionesses."

To Kion's surprise, Cyrus looked like she was considering it. She finally responds.

"That's actually a good strategy, I assume you have a plan already if you and Vitani were discussing it last night?"

"Of course, but it's not something you're going to like. I'm leading this mission." Kion responds.

Kovu snarles at Kion. "You're crazy! What makes you think that your suddenly in charge and can lead us?"

Before Kion can even react, Vitani jumps in between Kion and Kovu, and for the very first time, Vitani bares her teeth at Kovu.

"You idiot, Kion knows the Pridelands better than anyone of us here, and not to mention that he has lead before. Don't forget that he was once leader of the Lion Guard. He has a solid plan and the more we keep bickering about this, the longer it's going to take to complete our mission." Vitani finally finishes her short speech.

Kovu, Cyrus, and Zuni were dumbfounded and just stared wordlessly at Vitani, astonished that she snapped at her brother, and for Kion. Surprisingly, Kion himself was not surprised at the little outburst.

Kion casually steps forward and breaks the silence.

"Thank you Vitani. Now, anyone have any problem with me leading now?" He growled as he said the last sentence.

The three lions, who are still shocked, shake their heads. Cyrus, Zira's second in command, was intimitated by the couple's sudden aggression. They had never acted like this before, at least not together.

Kion continued his plan, again.

"The plan is actually quite simple, accomplishing it is going to be a lot harder."

Vitani stepped forth and added, "We are going to create a distraction to catch the attention of the lionesses who should be patrolling. They will take us to Pride Rock."

Kovu, Cyrus, and Zuni all gasp at her words. Eyes widening and all preparing to protest. But before they can, Kion fills in the blanks.

"We need to make this as realistic as possible so Cyrus... You, Vitani and I are going to be the ones who distract the lionesses by attacking one of the herds. When they see us, no doubt they will think that we are hunting and confront us about it."

Cyrus obviously was no longer as confident as she used to be for she accepted Kion leading this mission without question. But she did have one small question...

"But won't the lionesses just kill us?"

As if Kion was expecting the question, he had an almost instant, but long response.

"Not when I'm here. Their gullible enough to leave me alive. They don't see me as threat. At least not yet, and as long as you're with me, they won't kill you."

Zuni speaks up, her attitude towards Kion never leaving. "Alright, we'll play along. Who are Simba's strongest lionesses?"

"Kiah, Greeshmi, and Creda. I believe that you probably know them already?"

Zuni looks down at her paws for a minute, obviously in deep thought. She looks back at Kion with narrowed eyes.

"Not as well as you'd think."

Vitani spoke for Kion. "Well it doesn't matter now. But when we are taken to Pride Rock, you and Kovu will create a little bit of chaos."

The way Vitani and Kion took turns saying part of the plan, indicated that they really put some thought into it.

It was Kion's turn to speak now.

"My father will send the lionesses to go after you. When they do, head to the Gorge. You and Kovu will have a better advantage over there, and might be able to set a trap for them."

Both Kovu and Zuni looked at each other in shock.

"How is this supposed to be a better plan than Zira's?"

Kion looked at the two, hatred for the both of them rising. Vitani could sense it and to everyone's surprise, she rubbed her head under Kion's chin to get him to calm down a little. Kion took a deep breath and slowly let it out, the anger that was building up, slowly dispersed.

Dumbfounded, Kovu and Zuni just stared at the two. Vitani looked at the two astonished faces and realized what she did. Vitani's cheeks went a little red with embarrassment.

"It's the best way to get him to calm down."

Kion shook his head and turns towards the same shocked faces.

"Look... I know this is risky, but so is attacking Simba openly. If the plan fails, I'll take the blame from Zira. If you guys have a better plan, I'd like to hear it."

Kovu didn't look at Kion, instead he turned to Cyrus.

"Your the leader here, what do you say?"

Kion stared straight at Kovu with murderous eyes. He let out a little growl, not intending for Kovu to hear. Unfortunately, Kovu heard him and turned to face Kion. It was clear that there was a fight that was about to break out. Both Cyrus and Zuni stepped in between them before anything can happen.

Cyrus faces Kovu and let out a deep breath.

"We will go with Kion's plan."

Zuni, already facing Kion, stared menacingly at him.

"Alright, you win Kion. But I'm not taking orders from you. I will only follow Vitani's orders since she is the only other one that knows the plan."

Vitani, who had regained her natural color back, glared at Zuni.

"Alright Zuni, if that's how you're going to act, I order you to follow any order that Kion gives you."

Zuni is dumbstruck and Kion smirks at her frustration.

Kovu suddenly looks a little panicked. All eyes turned towards him, as he was speaking.

"Wait a minute, what about your sister, Kiara?"

Now it was Kion and Vitani's turn to be shocked. Kion's expression changes from a shocked expression, to an angered expression, spitting out his next words.

"I could care less about what happens to that brat." Suddenly, Kion turns towards Kovu with suspicion.

"What do you care about what happens to my sister anyways."

"I don't know. I..I mean she is kinda nice."

Kovu suddenly realizes his mistake, and can't talk or think straight. With ever word, he turns a little red.

"I..I..I mean she's nothing but a dirty little Pridelander"

Kovu was really red now and Vitani was trying to hold back a little laugh. Kion did not find this funny at all and just wished that Kovu would stop taking.

"Just shut up Kovu before you damage your reputation any further."

Kovu fell silent and looked at his paws. Kion looked around and noticed that the sun was still low, it was obviously still morning.

"Alright, we will make our move in few hours when the sun is at its highest. All the leaders of all the herds will be gathered at Pride Rock than."

There was a nod of agreement from the group. Kion was thrilled that he is leading this mission. It has been a long time since he has lead anyone on a mission.

This is just the first step.

—Later—

Later that day, the sun was finally at its highest. After waiting for nearly four hours, it was nice to get up and start moving.

Just as planned, Cyrus, Vitani and Kion, were on the move. They easily tracked down a small group of about five gazelle, just to the West of Flat Ridge Rock. It's time to put their plan into motion. All three of the lions gave chase to the gazelle, giving their best effort to actually try and catch them, making it look like they were really hunting.

It didn't take very long before Vitani noticed a small group of lionesses, charging in their direction from the big pointy rock, known as Pride Rock in the distance.

"Kion, we have company."

Still giving chase to the gazelle, Kion looked over his shoulder to see four lionesses.

Turning his attention to Vitani and Cyrus, he calls out, "Alright, get ready for a small tussle."

Immediately, the three lions stop and turn to face the four lionesses. They get into a fighting position, waiting for the lionesses' arrival.

The four lionesses stop in front of the three, seemingly not surprised to see them. But there was a gasp from one of the lionesses when her eyes focused on Kion.

She stepped forward, both Kion and Cyrus recognized her as Greeshmi, one of the three of Simba's strongest lionesses. She is a large muscular lioness and has light tan colored fur, with a small darker tan, tuft of hair on her head, and blue eyes.

"I never thought you'd return, Prince Kion. But you know the penalty of coming back here."

Immediately both Vitani and Cyrus, who flanked either side of Kion, growled in response. Kion himself only smirked.

"I know you won't do it Greeshmi. You know this yourself."

Greeshmi let out a low growl, as did the rest of the lionesses. Kion's smirk disappeared, and was replaced with bared teeth, growling at Greeshmi. Kion makes the first move and leaps at her, the intention to kill.

The rest of the lionesses join in, charging at one another. Kion wrestled with Greeshmi, clawing at any part of her that he could reach.

Kion was fighting blindly as his mane was getting in his face, covering his eyes. Pain shot through Kion's ear as Greeshmi hooked his left ear. He could feel that it had split and could feel the warm sticky blood, running down the side of his face.

He howled in pain and struck as hard as he could at Greeshmi with claws stretched out as far as they could go. His claws collided with flesh, feeling his claws tear through it with ease. Greeshmi broke away from the fight, howling in pain.

A voice sounded behind them, it was Vitani and she sounded panicked.

"Kion, there are more lionesses coming!"

Before Kion could react, a heavy weight jumped on him from behind, claws digging into his back. Kion started spinning around, trying to throw his attacker off him. He finally rolls onto his back, and heard a loud "Oof" as he landed on the lioness.

Kion got up, and looks around him to see eight hostile lionesses, surrounding he, Vitani and Cyrus. The three backed up, all facing away from each other, making sure no lioness can come from behind.

Kion looked at Greeshmi, who has a very deep cut on her right eye. He knew that he blinded her in that eye, and it looked really bad too.

The lioness that jumped on Kion, was treating Greeshmi, and the rest of the lionesses surrounds the trio. One of the lionesses spoke up.

"We have you out numbered Kion, I suggest that you surrender and we will escort you and your friends to Pride Rock, to your father. He'll want to have a very long talk after this."

Kion looked around, not sure if he should trust them, this was way more violent than he originally thought it would be. But he knew that if he did not surrender, they really would suffer the penalty of death for returning to the Pridelands.

His eyes turned to the lioness who told him to surrender. He responded to her, hatred very clear in his voice.

"Alright, you win. We surrender."


	5. Returning Home

**Sorry everyone that this chapter took so long. These last few weeks have been very stressful. We had finals last week for the end of first semester and I've been studying almost all week last week. And to top that, I needed to do extra work to bring my grade up for English 10 and World History (ironic I know) but I was successful. My second semester of hell just started this week so sorry if I seem moody.**

 **I also wanted to apologize if this chapter seems kind of rushed, I will be honest I did kind of rush a little. I've been scrambling to get all my stuff done and just didn't have time to hardly work on this story.**

 **As you guys can probably already guess, anyone who I don't name, means that that character doesn't really have a significant role in the story.**

 **Chapter 5: Returning Home**

Kion, Vitani and Cyrus quietly followed the lionesses back to Pride Rock. It's mostly been a quiet journey, not a word was said on the way to Pride Rock. But there was something gnawing at Kion, something just felt off, but he just couldn't place his paw on it. He felt exposed, like he was being watched, even with all these lionesses surrounding him.

Finally, deciding that it wasn't important, Kion turned to look at Vitani who was on his left. She had a couple small scratches on her nose and under her eye from the fight earlier.

Their eyes met, and she had a determined look in her eyes. They are going to go through with the plan, together.

"Stay close to me and let me do the talking." Kion quietly whispers to Vitani.

Vitani nodded and moved closer to Kion.

Kion looks over his shoulder where Cyrus followed, but Kion looks past her, as well as the lionesses behind her.

A shadow caught his eye, moving behind a rock that they past a few yards back. The feeling of being watched returned. Kion stopped suddenly, as did the rest of the lionesses.

"I never said to quit walking Kion." One of the lionesses growled in annoyance.

Kion turned to the lioness. "Pay attention to your surroundings and you'll know we are being followed." Kion warned.

The lioness snorts in annoyance, not believing him. She raises her head to smell the air, just incase. She gasps in shock, quickly turning towards the rock that Kion saw the shadow.

"Come on out, we know your there!" The lioness yells to the rock.

Both Kion and Vitani growl threateningly as three hyenas emerge from behind the rock. Kion knows them very well, as do most of the lions in the Pridelands.

"What are you three doing here, Jasiri?" Greeshmi asks curiously to the closest hyena. She winced in pain, her eye still bleeding and swollen.

"What happened to you, Greeshmi?" Jasiri asked, already guessing what happened.

Almost all the lionesses turned to Kion, Vitani and Cyrus. The look they gave them, said it all.

"They happened."

The three hyenas bared their teeth at the three lions.

"What a coincidence, he's the same reason we're here." Nodding in Kion's direction.

"Why?"

"He did something with one of our friends, we want to know why and where he is."

Vitani smirks as Kion replies.

"By now, Zira has already gotten rid of his body."

There was a gasp of confusion and anger. The hyenas and Pridelanders stare in shock at Kion.

"You killed Kenji, why!?"

Kion chuckles in amusement.

"All I'm going to say is that I enjoyed every... last... bit of it."

"This isn't you Kion. What happened to the little cub that always looked forward to helping others?" One of the lionesses blurts out.

"He's long gone."

One of the hyenas Madoa, Jasiri's sister, speaks in anger. "This won't go unpunished."

At this threat, both Vitani and Cyrus got into a fighting position, growling at the hyenas.

"Just give us the word Kion." Vitani said, her eyes never leaving her target.

A couple of the lionesses stepped in between the outsiders, giving them a warning growl.

"Vitani! Cyrus! Stand down!" Kion orders quickly before everything gets out of hand.

The hyenas and lionesses relax a little, but still wary about being in each other's presence. Greeshmi steps forward.

"Enough of this, we have to get back to Pride Rock."

"We still have a bone to pick with Kion." The third hyena responds.

"Then why don't you three come with us to Pride Rock. But after this whole problem it resolved, you guys will have to leave the Pridelands."

The hyenas accept their terms and join the group.

Kion snorts in annoyance. But soon the whole group started walking towards Pride Rock again.

—TLK—

After walking for a little while longer, the group finally reached Pride Rock. Kion could see all the leaders of all the herds in the pridelands, gathered around the base of Pride Rock. Seeing a couple zebras, made Kion a little hungry, but the mission comes first.

Kion let out a low growl as he saw his father on top of Pride Rock, the anger rising with each step he takes towards Simba.

With the sun still high, Kion could guess that the whole meeting with the leaders, hasn't been going on for very long.

As the group slowly approach, heads start turning in their direction. Followed by gasps as they realize Kion has returned to the pridelands. The crowd started murmuring to each other, which not only annoyed Kion, but Cyrus and Vitani as well.

"Remember, let me do the talking." Kion quietly reminded Vitani and Cyrus.

"Of course Kion."

"Also, no doubt you two are going to be hearing things I don't want going around the Pride. Do not repeat anything, to anyone." Kion demands.

"You have our word, we won't."

Kion completely ignored the leaders of the herds as they were lead threw the crowd to the edge of Pride Rock, as well as some comments thrown at him.

A couple of the lionesses growled as they passed. Kion stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hanging out with Zira's Pride? Didn't know you could stoop that low."

Kion looked up to see Kiah and Creda looking at him dangerously. They both look identical as they are twins, with the exact same tan colored fur and blue eyes. The only difference between them was a large battle scar, running down Kiah's left shoulder.

"What do you care?"

"We don't care, at least not for outsiders."

"Enough! Creda, get Rafiki, Greeshmi needs her eye checked." One of the lionesses steps forward, leading Greeshmi through the crowd.

Creda gasps when she sees her wound. Without another word, she turns around and runs to fetch Rafiki.

"How could you? You attacked Greeshmi."

Vitani and Cyrus chuckle softly.

"Very observant." Kion says sarcastically.

"Kion!"

A low growl escapes as a lioness with cream colored fur and teal eyes approaches. It was the queen of the Pridelands, Nala.

Nala tried to nuzzle Kion, but he quickly backs away.

"Stay away from me! Your no better than he is!" Kion nods in the direction of his father.

Simba looks similar to himself. Just with a better kept mane and no spots on the back of his paws.

Nala tries to take a step forward to calm him down, but quickly backs away as he swipes at her. Claws extended, Kion misses her nose by inches.

"I said stay away!"

"Kion, please just calm down."

"I will not calm down!"

All the animals around Pride Rock saw the commotion and got into an offensive position. Ready to step in if something erupts.

"Calm down Kion! You're going to get us killed!" Cyrus says, nervously watching as they were being circled.

Simba jumps down from the ledge of Pride Rock and stops right next to Nala. But before he can say anything, there was an odd noise that sounded behind them.

Kion, like everyone else, turn around to see what made the odd noise. A very old mandrill was riding on the back of Creda. They came to stop in front of Greeshmi.

"Rafiki, I'm glad to see you."

Rafiki jumps off Creda's back. He grabs his staff, a large stick with gourds tied near the top of the staff. He also grabs a bundle of leaves that were tied into a basket, setting it down next to Greeshmi.

"Hmm... let's see how deep dat cut is."

While Rafiki treats Greeshmi, the three hyenas approaches Simba.

"Your majesty, we will not stay in your lands for very long. But we are wondering if we could stay to at least get some information from Kion?"

Simba thinks for a minute before responding.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that that's a good idea."

The three hyenas look at him confused. Simba than turns towards the crowd.

"In fact, I think that this meeting should end right here. I know that this was a very short meeting, but it's necessary to stop now."

Simba got so many confused glances as he addresses the crowd, but one by one, the crowd started to disperse.

The three hyenas remain.

"Please, we want to ask him a few questions."

"I'm sorry. Come by tomorrow and you can speak to him."

Kion couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He could just imagine the looks on their disappointed face when they escape. No way he'll even stay the night.

The three hyenas ran off, very disappointed already.

"Oww..! What the hell Rafiki!"

"Dat is a deep cut Greeshmi. You'll be blind in dat eye for da rest of your life."

Rafiki had forcefully opened Greeshmi's eye to examine it.

Kion and Vitani smirks at the lioness' agony. Cyrus looked like she was on the verge of vomiting.

"This will affect my fighting, won't it?"

"I am afraid so."

Kion couldn't help but rub it in.

"So much for being one of father's strongest lionesses, huh Greeshmi."

Greeshmi turns towards Kion, facing him oddly to get a better look at him with her left eye.

"At least I manage to ruin your looks with that ear."

Kion and Vitani both burst out laughing.

"Not much of an insult. At least I can still hear with my ear. What about you, can you still see with that eye?"

Simba speaks with a very angry voice.

"Kion, why would you injure Greeshmi like this? This isn't you."

Kion stops laughing and sarcastically replies. "What? You going to ground me for playing to rough with the other kids."

Vitani continues to chuckle. Simba was about to reply when Kiara exits the cave where all the lionesses sleep, along with Tiifu and Zuri.

"What's with all the noise?"

Kiara looks around and notices Kion.

"Kion! You're back!"

Kiara runs down from the mouth of the cave, to greet her brother. Zuri and Tiifu closely following behind her.

Creda and Kiah jump in front of the three.

"No Kiara! Kion is dangerous. Look what he's done to Greeshmi."

Kiara and Tiifu are shocked at her wound, while Zuri gets sick.

"Please just go inside Kiara. I'll let you know when you can come out." Simba speaks softly to Kiara.

Kiara refuses and it wasn't long before their voices started rising. Simba and Kiara's "normal" argument never changes.

If Simba wasn't so overprotective of Kiara, this pointless bickering would be over, it was getting very annoying. Not only to Kion, but apparently to Vitani as well.

"Will both of you just shut up!"

All eyes turn to her, Kion new that something bad was going to happen. Simba takes a step towards her. Before he can take another one, Kion jumps in front of Vitani, his eyes fixed on his father.

"I told you to let me do the talking, Vitani." His eyes never leaving Simba.

"Step aside so I can speak with your friend."

"Leave her out of this, this is between us, not her."

"Simba..." Nala grabs his attention. Simba backs away.

"Very well." Simba relaxes and turns to Kiara.

"You're going to hear things Kiara. Things that I have tried to protect you from."

Kion is furious to hear that his father has been lying to her.

"Father, it didn't matter to you if I killed Janja or not, what was your reason for banishing me?"

Simba didn't answer right away. "You... harmed Kiara."

"Don't lie to me! You and I both know that's not the reason!" Kion's temper was rising.

"And worst of all, I learned of my banishment from a stupid baboon! Why didn't you tell me yourself?

Simba took a deep breath, but didn't look at Kion. Instead, he looked at Nala for help, who only shook her head.

"Kion... it's always been traditional for the younger sibling, who is not heir to the throne, to leave the lands, to find their own pride at some point in their life."

Vitani and Cyrus scoffed. Kion just rolled his eyes, but let Simba continue.

"The first time this tradition was broken, was when Scar stayed in the Pridelands. You know what he did, this is why we banished you. It's tradition."

Vitani became enraged with what she just heard.

"It's one thing to throw us out, but your own son? What kind of king are you? All for this 'tradition'"

"Vitani! Hold your tongue!" Cyrus says, alarmed at Vitani's outburst.

Simba looks at Vitani. "I am a king who follows and keeps tradition. I must follow my own fathers paws'"

Anger filled Kion. "You will never be Mufasa! Everything is about 'tradition' to you!"

Kiara, Nala, Simba and every other lioness besides Vitani and Cyrus, looks at Kion, shocked.

"Believe me Kion, I regret this."

"No you don't. Not yet anyways." Kion said threateningly, he bares his teeth at Simba.

"Sire! Sire!"

A panicked hornbill comes flying in from the direction of the Gorge. He drops to the ground in front of Simba.

"What is it Zazu?"

"Sire! An Outlander has killed the leader of one of the zebra herds, near the Gorge! Also, 3 hyenas are hanging out near the giraffe's watering hole."

"Creda... Kiah... take two other lionesses with you and chase off these Outlanders."

Creda and Kiah didn't even say anything before they took off, two lionesses following them.

Both Vitani and Cyrus chuckle, Simba hears them, instantly realizing something was wrong. He turns to Kion, knowing he is up to something.

"What did you do Kion?"

Kion smirks. "I haven't done anything... yet."

 **—TLK—**

 **Don't forget to review, any reviews can help me understand what I'm doing right or wrong.**


	6. Tradition

**I know this chapter took awhile, it's been pretty hard trying to find the motivation to continue. I get up at 5 in the morning for school (which officially starts at 7:35am) and when I get home (around 3), I grab a quick snack, do homework, than take a nap until dinner time; needless to say... my school schedule sucks! Most of my weekends have been pretty busy as well, mostly chopping and stacking wood all day.**

 **Enough excuses, let's begin!**

 **Chapter 6: Tradition**

Kion smirks. "I haven't done anything... yet."

Simba is horrified by Kion's choice of words. He stares at Kion for a few seconds before turning to a few of the lionesses.

"Take these three to the Lion Guard Lair; keep a very close eye on them."

Kion was shocked to hear this. Why in the name of the Great Kings of the Past, would Simba want him back in his old lair? Apparently he wasn't the only one to be confused; almost all the lionesses looked at him, just as surprised.

Nala is the first to speak.

"Simba, why the lair? You said you didn't want anyone ever going in there again."

Simba didn't respond to the question, he just turns towards her; their eyes meeting, nothing being said.

However, Kion wasn't shocked to hear Simba banned anyone from entering the Lion Guard Lair. Its just like him to do something like that.

A few lionesses moved around Kion, Vitani, and Cyrus; making sure they didn't make an opening for them to escape, not that they would... at least not yet.

Kion could feel his families eyes on him as well as Zazu's and a few other lions, who stayed behind; as he and the two lionesses on either side of him, were escorted around the side of Pride Rock, to the Lion Guard lair.

Rafiki sighs sadly. "I hope dat one day, you will turn away from dis darkness, Kion." Still attending to Greeshmi's wound.

"Not likely. I will make you all regret turning your back on me." Kion replies threateningly.

As they disappear from view, Kion is lost in thought; questions buzzing around his head.

 _The Lion Guard Lair!?_

 _Why send us there?_

 _What do you think is going to happen by sending me back there, father?_

 _Do you even have a reason?_

He feels something brush against his side, interrupting his thoughts.

He turns to see Vitani; their eyes meeting. She looks as if she wants to say something, but she stays quiet.

"Did you need something Tani?" Kion asks.

Vitani hesitates at responding. Finally she opens her mouth slightly to reply, when a shadow flies over head.

All the lions look up to see Zazu flying away from Pride Rock.

"Where's the major _dodo_ going?" Vitani asks mockingly.

"That's _domo_ to you." One of the Pridelanders growl.

Vitani rolls her eyes; Kion thinks for a minute before replying.

"That's in the direction of the Gorge, I'm guessing he's gone to meet Creda and Kiah."

The Pridelanders were getting a little impatient with the three fugitives.

"Keep it moving _Outlanders_."

The group continued onward towards the Lair; finally reaching the hidden cave.

The three Outlanders enter the cave, the Pridelanders stay outside, guarding the mouth of the cave.

Kion looks around, it's almost exactly as he remembered it before. The giant puddle in the center of the cave. The hole in the ceiling, illuminating the entire cave. The paintings on the walls.

As he and the two lionesses look around, a voice sounds behind them near the back of the cave.

"I tell ya Pumbaa, ever since the end of the Lion Guard, every animal in the Pridelands has been on edge."

Kion turns to see two familiar faces, Timon the meerkat, and Pumbaa the warthog; looking at some of the old paintings. They _obviously_ have not seen them yet, and they're _obviously_ not supposed to be here either.

Kion smirks and stalks towards them, Vitani and Cyrus following his lead. His stomach growls in hunger. _Nobody would know if they went missing, at least not for a while._

Kion breaks the silence, responding to Timon's comment. "And for a good reason."

Timon and Pumbaa yell in surprise. They stare at him in fear and disbelief.

"Kion!? H-Hey, how are you?" Timon and Pumbaa chuckle nervously.

Kion slowly creeps towards the two, chuckling in amusement.

"I'm doing fine."

"What are you doing here?" Pumbaa asks innocently; Timon elbows him in the side.

"You know, just visiting." Kion's smirk grows as Vitani and Cyrus spread out, cutting off their exit.

"Us too. So... You're uh... looking a little thin." Timon starts breathing a little heavier, retreating as far as he can to the wall as the lions get closer.

"And you're looking a little tasty." Kion says deviously.

As if on cue, his stomach growls; Vitani licking her lips. Timon and Pumbaa panic as they are about to meet their end.

But before Kion or his followers can do anything, there is a low rumble. All three lions cover their nose as a terrible odor spreads throughout the cave, blinding them.

Desperately trying to escape the horrible smell, Kion and the two lionesses, back away. From the corner of his eye, he sees Timon jump on Pumbaa's back, the both of them taking the opportunity to escape.

"Let's get outta here!" He hears as they run towards the exit.

Kion quickly recovers and gives chase. Timon and Pumbaa make it outside, but the lionesses waiting outside cut Kion off, growling and blocking his path.

"Don't even try, Kion." One of the lionesses warns.

Kion can hear Pumbaa and Timon outside the cave, their voices tormenting him. "Boy Pumbaa, your rear has saved us more times than I care to even count. We need a vacation."

Kion starts pacing back and forth, the Pridelanders eyeing him suspiciously. He grunts in frustration, feeling hot with anger.

"Kion, calm down!" Cyrus says from across the cave. He glares at Cyrus threateningly, who then falls silent; staring at the ground.

After pacing a couple more times, Kion realizes that his mouth is a little dry; he walks over to the puddle, bending his head down to lap up the water. With each mouthful, he feels a lot cooler, as well as his anger and frustration leaving him.

 _This is the best water I've had for a while;_ Kion thinks to himself. Remembering the small, murky puddle they have, in the Outlands, filled with dirt and sometimes even the bodies of unlucky field mice that drown.

Having his fair share of fresh water, Kion lifts his head; scanning the cave for a certain lioness. His eyes finally rest on Vitani, who sits at the back of the cave, staring at some of the old paintings. But there was a new painting that caught his eye; the very painting that most likely caught Vitani's.

As Kion got closer, he could just make out what the painting was of, The Lion Guard... his Lion Guard and himself; unrealistic, but not unrecognizable. He sat next to Vitani, on her right; the both of them staring at the painting. Kion's heart filled with sadness, as he is reminded of all the adventures that he and his friends had. His eyes leave the paintings of the deceased honey badger, hippo, cheetah, and egret; his sorrows were followed by regret as his eyes drift towards the painting of himself, roaring at the rest of the guard, the clouds above him; dark and angry.

It's than, that he realizes the looks of terror and disbelieve on his friends faces in the painting, as they were being blow away by his once mighty roar.

The expressions on their faces, he had seen it before, than it hit him. He turned to look at another painting, one that he had seen many times before; it's just as he thought, turning back to the painting of his guard. This painting, is the recreation of Scar's old guard.

Vitani must have know what was going on in Kion's head, for she leaned against his shoulder; comforting him as much as she could. Kion takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out; just than realizing what his father's intention was for sending him back here.

After a long period of silence, one word entering his mind, _tradition;_ Kion chuckles softly. "Funny."

Vitani looks at him curiously. "What's funny?" Kion looks at her, their eyes meeting. Cyrus, after just finishing her share of water, looks at Kion; just as curiously as Vitani.

Taking another deep breath, he calmly asks a simple question, ignoring Vitani's. "What is one thing that the Pridelands has kept, since the first king founded the Pridelands?"

Both Cyrus and Vitani look at him, puzzled. Finally, Vitani takes a shot at answering. "Pride Rock."

"Yes... but no. The one thing that the Pridelands has kept for many generations, is tradition."

Vitani and Cyrus look at him in surprise.

"And how is that funny?"

Kion chuckles softly. "Because tradition is just one, big, endless loop. It's even traditional, to carry on with tradition."

The two lionesses stare at him blankly. "Its part of _The Great Circle of Life._ What's funny is that I once vowed to defend it."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning that even though I've been loyal to my father, his tradition is more important to him, than even his own flesh and blood." Kion turns his head back to the painting of Scar and his guard, slightly amused as he can almost feel Vitani's blank look.

"I still don't follow, Kion..." Vitani says, getting a little irritated with his riddles.

Suddenly, anger fills Kion, making his blood boil. "I made a promise once, Vitani. I would never be like Scar, but Simba has only ensured it."

Vitani licks Kion's cheek. "So what are you scheming now?"

 _If only you knew Vitani..._ Kion thinks to himself. _I'm going to kill him, just like Scar did to Mufasa. It's tradition to kick the younger male out of the lands, who isn't heir to the throne huh? Mufasa and every other King of the Past, has abandoned me; turned their back on me, and I will do the same to them._

 _But first, I'm going to gain the trust of Zira's Pride, turning them against her. Then we're going to take Pride Rock, and you'll rule at my side, Vitani. We'll make our own tradition; and it all comes down to one thing..._

Snapping back into reality, he turns back towards Vitani, Kion smirks as he responds. "I'm going to crush _his_ tradition."

Vitani nuzzles up to Kion. "Alright, but first let's get out out of this cave."

Cyrus pretends to clear her throat, startling the couple.

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Not a word to mother, Cyrus." Vitani says, a little panicked.

"Why not?"

Before Vitani can respond, Kion steps forward; barring his fangs, and extending his claws.

"Because if you do, I'll kill you myself." He threatens.

Cyrus backs away slowly, looking down at his unsheathed claws. "Alright, I won't tell Zira."

"Not a soul."

"Not a soul." She repeats.

"Softy." Kion scoffs as he turns back to Vitani, sheathing his claws. "Anyways, I think I might have an idea on how to get out of here. Then we'll finish the plan."

"Alright, enlighten us."

 **—TLK—**

 **Everyone knows what Pumbaa and Timon look like in TLK, so I didn't go into detail. I know it makes me look a little lazy, but I honestly don't really care.**

 **I know... this chapter is a little boring, but there will definitely be a lot more action in the next chapter. I just don't really know when I'm going to start writing it yet.**

 **I'm not a very good writer, I admit it, but I'm trying. I also wanted to say that I don't expect that I will be updating regularly; but will try every chance I get. Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions for my later chapters.**


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**I just wanted to say that I've almost hit 4,000 views on my story, I honestly never even expected to get anywhere near 1,000. This calls for a celebration, a longer chapter for you... and a marathon for me...!**

 **So who's ready for the next two episodes of The Lion Guard? I know I am.**

 **_The Scorpion's Sting_ \- April 2nd - I heard The Lion Guard come face to face with Scar for the first time.**

 ** _The Wisdom of Kongwe_ \- April 3rd - I have no idea what that episode is about. **

**I'm honestly probably excited about it more than even my own nephews are.**

 **I have added one more name in the story. Briefly, but you'll hear more from her in a later chapter.**

 **Saada**

 **With that, let's get started...**

 **Chapter 7: The Calm Before The Storm**

The taste of blood lay heavily on his tongue, as Kion drags the body of a young Pridelander lioness, by the scruff of her neck; pulling her towards the back of the cave. The zebra leg she brought with her, meant to feed himself, Vitani and Cyrus, lay untouched near a large rock, next to the puddle in the center of the cave.

Though still astonished that taking out this lioness went fairly smoothly, Kion couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride. He managed to take her out, without the rest of his father's lionesses noticing.

Dropping the lifeless body near the back wall, Kion turns to Vitani and Cyrus, whom stare at him; waiting for his next order.

"Just as we planned." Kion whispers, spitting out a mouthful of fur and blood.

Nodding, Vitani and Cyrus take their positions on either side of the cave entrance; crouching as they prepare themselves for their ambush. With the sun setting, the two lionesses are nearly undetectable, as they hide in the shadows.

There is a small echo as a cool breeze blows throughout the cave, ruffling Kion's mane. Kion turns back towards the lion at his paws; he scoffs and takes up his own position, jumping up on a large rock, overlooking the cave.

 _"And now... we wait."_

Hardly a few minutes went by, before voices from outside the cave can be heard; belonging to two Pridelander lionesses.

"I'm telling you, I smell blood-" one of the lionesses begins, but getting cut off by another.

"Relax, Saada brought that Zebra leg for the Outlanders."

"No- I smell lion blood." The lioness says frantically.

"Greeshmi tore Kion's ear, remember." The lioness doesn't sound worried at all.

"No- I mean fresh blood."

Kion flicks his ear in annoyance, the two lionesses are talking for way too long. With his patience wearing thin, Kion is tempted to go outside the cave. Before he can move, however, he hears the very words that he has been waiting for.

"Saada should have been out by now. I'm going in."

"Fine... I'm going in with you."

Kion sits down, trying to look less aggressive as he possibly can, even remembering to sheath his claws. Two lionesses enter the cave.

The only sound that could be heard, are the echoes from their paws, bouncing off the stone walls. The two lionesses stop in the center of the cave, looking straight at Kion.

"Please come in, have a bite." Kion nods in the direction of the Zebra leg. His own stomach growls as the smell of the still fresh zebra leg, reaches his nose; but ignores the temptations to satisfy his hunger. The two lionesses, stare at him in suspicion; Kion smirks in amusement.

"What, you don't trust me?" Kion says with a fake, hurt voice.

One of the lionesses speak up, the anger very noticeable in her voice. "Where is Saada?"

Kion chuckles softly, moving out of the way to reveal the deceased lioness; the body of Saada. The two lionesses gasp, staring in horror at the lifeless body.

"Go get Simba. I'll make sure Kion doesn't leave the cave."

One of the lionesses turns towards the mouth of the cave, preparing to leave. But before she can, Vitani and Cyrus jump in front of her; blocking the exit.

"Get out of my way Outlanders." The lioness demands. Vitani and Cyrus responds with a low growl, holding their ground.

Kion chuckles, earning himself a glare from the other lioness.

"Should have kept a close eye on me, just like Simba ordered." Kion says bitterly.

Kion stands up, the two Pridelanders getting into a defensive position. Unsheathing his claws, and getting into his own offensive position, Kion stares threateningly at the two.

"It's three to two, you're out matched."

"It's not the number that counts, Kion." One of the lionesses says bravely.

Chuckling, Kion faces her. "You're a fool if you think you can take us on."

Vitani and Cyrus growl as the lioness takes a step towards Kion. The lioness stops, realizing her situation; slowly, she retreats back to where she was before. She looks down at her paws, realizing that there's nothing she can do, not now.

Kion notices the defeated look on the lioness's face, an idea evolves in his head.

"You have two choices."

The two lionesses look up at him in interest, they remain quiet to hear their two choices.

"One, you can either let us walk out of this cave peacefully, and we will leave the Pridelands." He says, leaving out the part where they would take out Kiah and Creda before they leave that lands.

The two lionesses stare at him suspiciously; behind them, Vitani and Cyrus glance at him in confusion, but remain quiet, but keep their posture.

Kion's expression changes as he prepares himself for his next words.

"Or, we can shed each other's blood, here and now." Kion prepares himself to spring on them if they make any sudden movements.

The two Pridelanders turn their heads to each other, looking at each other in confusion. But to Kion's great surprise, they almost seemed to consider it. After a long silence, they turn back to Kion.

"What'll happen if we let you go?"

"We'll leave, simple as that."

The two lionesses look as if they are going to reject the offer. Before they can however, Vitani suddenly speaks up.

"Kion, Its getting late."

Kion looks up at the sky from the hole in the ceiling of the cave. The sun is completely gone, replaced by the moon.

 _"What does that have anything to do with the situation at hand?"_ Kion thought to himself, turning back towards her, Kion gives her a blank look.

"I probably should have warned you earlier-" Vitani admits, having not only Kion and Cyrus's attention, but the Pridelanders' as well. "But mother said she would send the Pride after us if we're not back before dark."

Kion looks at her, a little bit startled. He looks into her eyes, seeing the seriousness as she stares into his eyes. They held each other's gaze, oblivious to their surroundings.

Perhaps Kion was hallucinating, for a second, he thought he detected a hint of fear in her eyes. Looking again, he sees a pleading look in her eyes.

 _"She wants to leave,"_ Kion infers. " _If what she says is true, then there will be war. I hope you're bluffing Vitani."_

One of the lionesses coughs, snapping the two out of their trance.

"We'll let you leave unharmed, but you go straight to the Outlands; or we'll hunt you down the next time we see you." One of the Pridelanders warns.

Kion looks at the two lionesses, slowly passing them as they move out of his way. Kion grins slightly, seeing the hatred in their eyes towards him.

Vitani takes a step towards Kion, she quickly nuzzles him, not caring that Cyrus is watching them. Vitani lets out a small sigh of relief as Kion nuzzles her back, both feeling comfortable in each other embrace.

Kion and Vitani break apart.

"Let's go, my dear." Kion says, his grin widening.

The three lions walk out of the cave together, leaving the Pridelanders behind. They only walk a few feet away from the cave, stopping to look at their surroundings.

Cyrus suddenly speaks up, echoing one of Kion's thoughts.

"Please tell me you were just bluffing back there Vitani."

"I wish I was Cyrus. I thought we'd be done with our mission by now." Vitani hangs her head in shame.

Kion speaks up. "Don't worry about it too much, Vitani; honestly if you hadn't spoken up than, we'd probably be shedding blood in that cave now."

"But there will still be blood shed nonetheless."

Cyrus speaks before Kion can. "Which will be and has been, unavoidable." Cyrus says, referring to the lioness that they killed in the cave.

There's a small silence that falls over the three. With the almost pure silence, Kion notices a beautiful sound, echoing throughout the land. Vitani walks up to Kion, their pelts brushing against each other. Vitani rests her head on Kion's shoulder listening quietly to the crickets chirping; Kion himself, listening to Vitani's breathing, the sounds soothing the both of them.

Looking up into the night sky, Kion gazes at the stars; for the first time, in almost three months, feeling happy with Vitani at his side. Kion wished that this scene would never end, but it must. Letting out a sigh, Kion prepares to break up this enjoyable moment. Bending his head down towards Vitani's ear, Kion quietly whispers into her ear.

"We need to go."

Vitani lifts her head, looking straight into his eyes. Kion could see the understanding in her beautiful violet eyes. Kion found himself not able to break this gaze, he wishes that they could have at least just one peaceful night for the both of them.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Cyrus asks.

Vitani is the first one to break their gaze, peaking around Kion to look at Cyrus. Kion turns to her as well, she stares at him, waiting for an answer; without a word, he nods his head.

There was a couple seconds of silence, Kion is the first to break it.

"Let's get moving, we need to finish our mission."

The trio get up and take off in the direction of the gorge, _the opposite direction of the Outlands._ Running as fast as they possibly can, the cave entrance slowly becoming nothing but a tiny dot.

—TLK—

"WHAT!?"

A furious voice screams in disgust, the echoing from the cave making the voice a lot more intimidating. A lioness paces back and forth in frustration, ignoring the termites crawling within her fur that have been infuriating her all day.

Turning back towards the dark muscular lion, _Zira_ echoes the sentence again, through clenched teeth.

"CYRUS GAVE HIM, _HER_ LEADERSHIP!?"

"Affirmative." The muscular lion responds respectfully to the lioness, unintimidated by her rage. His green eyes fallow Zira as she continued to pace, again.

"The weakling. I should have known that she would let someone else take control." Zira mumbles to herself.

Zira suddenly stops, realization hits her; she whips her head in the direction of the nearest hole in the ceiling of the giant termite mound. Looking outside, the sun has almost completely disappeared, replaced by the moon and stars.

"Where's Vitani? She should have been back by now."

"She must still be in the Pridelands."

Zira roars in frustration, digging her claws into the hard, stone and dirt, beneath her paws. She quickly turns towards her lionesses, who stay off to the side of the cave, knowing to stay out of her way when she is in one of her _moods._

"Kion will pay for taking charge of _my_ plan. He has put _my_ daughter in danger." Zira roars. "Worst of all, he's failed his mission. We will go to the Pridelands tonight; end Simba's life, and his son will pay for his betrayal."

Her lionesses roar in unison, showing their allegiance and support. When the roaring had died down, one by one, the lionesses left the cave; until all who remained, were Zira and her two sons.

"I want you two, to stay here; one of my children has most likely been captured, I will not have another one go missing, _especially Kovu."_ Zira says, turning her attention to the muscular lion.

"Yes mother." The muscular lion dips his head respectfully.

The lion's older, and scrawny brother, stares jealously at Kovu, clenching his teeth in anger. _Nuka_ opens his mouth to speak, but Zira snarls at him, giving him a murderous glance.

"Yes mother." Nuka replies without eye contact, cowering as he backs away slowly.

Zira's expression softened as she turns to leave the cave without another word; only one thing on her mind... _War!_

—TLK—

Several minutes have past, the three lions are about a mile or two away from Pride Rock, but still within view. Kion stops when a gust of wind blows towards them; Vitani and Cyrus stop right behind him. Kion could smell a heavy scent on the wind.

"What is it Kion?" Cyrus looks at him, curious to know why he stopped.

Kion ignores her, and scans his surroundings, trying to figure out where the scent came from. There was another gust of wind, all three of the lions smell the scent this time; a patrol of Pridelanders. Kion quickly and quietly, ushers Vitani and Cyrus into the tall grass, as if they were cubs, fleeing from danger.

Kion, Vitani, and Cyrus crouch as low as they possibly can, waiting for the lions to come into view. Fortunately, they are downwind, so the patrol will not have caught their scent yet.

A few more minutes pass, Kion looks around; just when the coast looks clear, he sees the silhouettes of five lionesses. He quickly crouches lower, making sure to stay out of their view.

Slowly, Kion parts the grass with his paw; making an opening big enough for him to see the patrol. Stalking the group, Kion soaks in all the details he can about his prey.

Looking at the lions, just a few yards away from himself, Kion could just make out the familiar forms of at least three of the silhouettes. Two of the lionesses look the exact same, indicating that it might be the twins, Creda and Kiah; the third figure looks suspiciously like Zuni. The other two figures must belong to the lionesses that went with Creda and Kiah.

 _"This isn't some night patrol,"_ Kion thought, " _they're bringing Zuni back as a prisoner. My hunch was right about Zazu, that pathetic piece of feathers gave Zuni and Kovu away."_

It was than that Kion notices something missing, or someone; Kovu. Turning away from the group, Kion turns his attention to Vitani and Cyrus, filling them in on what he saw.

"They have Zuni, but I don't see any sign of Kovu."

Vitani looks at him in shock. "Kovu is missing?"

"Vitani, you have my word that we'll figure out where he disappeared to; after we get Zuni out of there." Kion promises.

She looks at him with great concern, but nods her head in agreement.

"So what's your plan this time, Kion?" Cyrus asks.

"We'll wait for them to come near us, then we'll reveal ourselves. When Zuni sees us fighting, she'll most likely jump in; it'll be four on four." Kion finishes, the lionesses agreeing to his plan.

The trio get into position, preparing for their ambush. While waiting for the silhouettes to get closer, Kion felt like something was off. Kion just couldn't focus, he felt as if he's being watched.

A rogue gust of wind blew from behind them; Kion's blood went cold, he quivers as a chill runs down his spine. Turning his attention towards the patrol, Kion sees five pairs of eyes, starring straight at him; his position has been compromised.

 _"Kion."_

A deep voice calls his name, but strangely enough, it didn't come from the lionesses in front of him. The voice sounds familiar, but a great weight of disappointment lay heavily within it. Another blast of wind hits him, this time in his face, forcing him to shut his eyes.

As the wind dies down, Kion realizes what happened; he opens his eyes, slowly he looks to the sky. His stomach drops, starring in disbelief at the sight before him; a single, dark cloud looks down on him, taking the shape of a familiar lion.

 _Mufasa_

Instantly, the disbelief and shock disappeared, replaced with anger. Kion's blood boiled with rage, anger towards his grandfather invading his thoughts.

"H _ow dare he shows up here! How dare he interferes, giving away our position like this! He has no right to just show up out of nowhere, ruining my revenge!"_

Mufasa slowly shakes his head with disappointment, almost denying everything that Kion thought of him.

"I did it for your own good, Kion." Mufasa replies, his eyes fixed on him.

Kion gasps at him in shock, _"You can hear my thoughts?"_

Mufasa stares at him with a frown, slowly he nods his head. "I know you're upset Kion, but seeking revenge is not the-"

" _So what if it's not the answer!"_ Kion interrupts. " _My whole life I've been loyal to The Circle of Life, then I'm told to just forget everything and leave it all behind!"_

You're following a path I can't guide you through; please just let me help you, before you make anymore mistakes." Mufasa pleads.

" _You've helped me enough, l don't need you anymore."_

Mufasa closes his eyes, sighing in defeat; without another word, his image begins to fade. "If that is what you wish."

"You'll pay for this, Mufasa." Kion whispers into the sky, he continued to stare at the stars, even after his grandfathers image completely disappeared. Something nudges his shoulder, instantly making him become more aware of his surroundings.

"Snap out of it, Kion." Vitani demands into the golden furred lion's ear.

Kion shakes his head, just than remembering the patrol, and their compromised positions.

"I said- we know your there, Kion!" Creda yells at them, as if she's been saying the same thing over and over, all day, the annoyance in her voice is as clear as the sky. "Come on out."

Kion quickly stands up, revealing himself to the patrol, Cyrus and Vitani follows his lead.

"How in the name of the great kings of the past, did you escape that cave?" Kiah asks with a softer voice.

"We walked out." Kion replies simply, looking at her with murderous eyes.

Zuni remains quiet in the middle of the patrol, not making eye contact to anyone. Before anyone could say anything else, a ferocious roar, echoes through the land; Kion, Vitani, and Cyrus are quickly surrounded by almost all of Simba's Pride.

Kion rolls his eyes, groaning. "This night gets better and better doesn't it." He says sarcastically, almost unphased with the situation.

"Over here, Sire." Kion hears a heavy flapping behind him; slowly he turns around towards the voice. While a big bundle of blue floating feathers is enough to get one's attention, Kion's wasn't on Zazu.

"Why the long face, father." Kion says as Simba takes a step towards him, a frown similar to Mufasa's lay on his face.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Simba replies with great grief. "Kion, this needs to stop."

"Ok, I'll just forget that my own father threw me out of my own home." Kion smirks with amusement.

Simba sighs softly. "Kion, I und-"

"ATTACK!" Simba is interrupted by a cruel, ear splitting roar.

A gust of wind strikes Kion in the face, a new familiar scent, invades Kion's nostrils. The smirk disappears, and his stomach drops when he sees the owner of the smell...

 _Zira!_

—TLK—

 **So I hope you like this story, it's a lot longer than my previous chapters, though I doubt that my upcoming chapters will ever be this long, but we'll see.**

 **I think I know how I can make this story tie in with TLK 2, but its going to be a few chapters. PM me if you have any suggestions.**

 **Don't forget to review, every bit of information helps me.**


	8. A Bloody Battle

**I present to you, the 8th Chapter of Kion's Betrayal. I'm sorry it took so long, but I for once, have an entire week off of work; so I have taken the time to update my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kion stares in shock as Zira, and her lionesses, charge down the plains. He feels Vitani shifting nervously next to him; the Pridelanders redirect their attention to the opposing lions. Not a single Pridelander moved, patiently waiting for Simba's orders. As the Outlanders got closer, a few of Simba's lionesses prepare themselves for a fight.

Regaining is consciousness, Kion turns to his father, staring with murderous eyes. Simba looks from Kion to the lionesses, whom drew nearer and nearer.

"You really are with them, aren't you?"

"Won't be for long-" Kion answers quickly through clenched teeth. "-when I'm done with you, I will kill Zira myself." Kion threatens, digging his claws into the dirt beneath him, itching to strike.

There was a gasp from both Cyrus, and Zuni, as well as a few Pridelanders. Vitani, unphased by his words, already knowing how much he hates her mother. Vitani stares at Simba with just as much hatred as Kion.

"Now?" Vitani asks Kion through clenched teeth.

"No, just wait Tani." Kion responds over his shoulder, slightly annoyed.

Vitani grunts impatiently, now waiting for him to make the first move. There was a small pause, in which the world seemed to slow. A mighty roar sounds behind them, all the lions turn to their _guests_. With the Outlanders only a few yards away, Simba gave the order to attack. Both prides run at each other.

"Simba is the primary target!" A cruel voice sounds above all the commotion.

Simba lets out a roar of his on; the two prides collide, fur being torn from each other as the lions exchanged their hatred for one another. The air drowned with the screeches of pain as a few lionesses receive new marks as claws ripped through flesh. The air became thick with the stench of fresh blood.

Kion prepares to leap at Simba, but a heavy weight pounces on him first. Kion quickly throws his attacker off him; surprised that the lioness didn't use her claws. With a loud _"oof",_ Kion couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at the fact he knocked the wind out of the lioness. Turning to face his enemy, Kion smirks as he realizes who jumped him.

"Your still willing to defend him, mother?" Kion shakes his head in disappointment. "Even after everything he's done to me."

The lioness picks herself off the ground, still a little dazed from the impact. Taking a deep breath, Nala turns to look at her son to respond, their eyes meeting. Kion could see a pleading look in her eyes as well as pain, but not from him throwing her to the ground.

Nala opens her mouth to speak, but quickly closes it. Kion could guess what's on her mind, but patiently waits for her to speak, glaring at her as he does.

"I realise that your father has made mistakes-" Nala begins with a soft, pitiful voice. "But he made them with good intentions."

Not breaking their eye contact, Kion let out a small chuckle, unconvinced with her poor attempt to defend Simba.

" _Sure_ … He had good intentions when he threw me out, making me leave everything behind." Kion answers sarcastically.

He watches her as she lowers her head to the ground, seeing the defeated look on her face. Kion tares his eyes from his mother to look at a figure creeping up behind Nala. He grinned as he recognized the figure, an opportunity had just occurred.

Kion takes a step towards his mother.

"You know that he's the reason their dead." Kion says, the grin disappearing.

Nala looks up at him questionably.

"My friends would still be here if Simba wouldn't have sent me after Kiara, than kick me out for it."

"He feared you'd turn-"

" _Into Scar…!"_ He interrupts. "He forced me down this path you know. He'll suffer the same fate as Scar soon enough."

"Kion- oof!"

The queen never had a chance to respond as Vitani pounces on her from behind. Kion's smirk returned as they wrestled, fur flew into the air as they struck each other. Deciding to let Vitani have her fun, he turned from the two lionesses, scanning the battlefield for his target. Kion let out a growl as his attention lands on Simba.

Kion charges past a few lions, evading a few claws thrown at him as he nears his prey. At last, he's within striking distance; Simba preoccupied with a few Outlanders to notice him.

Before Kion could get any closer, a heavy weight smashes into his side, knocking him to the ground, as well as the breath from his lungs. A little dazed, a chill runs down Kion's spine as a cruel voice growls threateningly in his ear.

"That is not your kill!"

"It _is_ my kill, Zira!" Kion growls back as he picks himself up, turning to the enraged lioness with bared teeth. "You want him dead just as much as I do, and I would have ended this whole conflict; if you didn't interfere."

"You've already done enough, and you failed the mission I've given you; it won't go unpunished."

Kion watches as her claws dig into the dirt, but was too enraged himself, to care about her threat. She cost him her kill, she will pay for that; but all in due time.

"We'll talk about this later, Zira… after Simba's blood stains the grass."

"Yes... we will." She turns her back to Kion. Zira bolts off into the clowder of hostile lions, temporarily blinding Kion as she kicks up dirt.

Kion scoffs after her. "All in due time, Zira." Kion whispers to himself.

Turning away from the cloud of dust, Kion looks back in the directing of Simba, only to see he had moved on.

"Damn..." An irritated Kion, stares menacingly at the empty spot where he had last seen him. "I had him."

Kion turned from the spot to see two bodies wrestling, not far from him. He recognizes the forms of Zuni and Kiah; and it looks as if Kiah has the upper paw.

He watches as Zuni breaths heavily, trying to keep her ground, but the older lion is no match for the younger lion. Kiah pins Zuni to the ground, almost without effort, ready to deliver a killing blow to the throat. As Zuni goes down, she catches Kion's eyes. Kion could see the pleading look in her eyes, asking him for help. _But why should he? If she can't defend herself, what good is she in the pride anyways. It's her fault she let her enemy get the upper paw._

Before he turns away, another thought invades his mind... _If Zuni dies, he may loose an opportunity to take Zira down. If that happens, he'll be doing her bidding for awhile longer._

Grunting in frustration, Kion makes his decision. Turning back to the lionesses, Kion charges at Kiah, picking up dust as he uses his claws to propel him forward. Kion leaps onto the lioness, pinning her to the ground.

"Go on Kion, end it." Kiah says bravely.

"With pleasure." Kion smirks, putting his paw on her throat.

Choking, Kiah's face twist in fear as she looks up at Kion. Staring into her eyes, Kion applies a little more pressure, chucking lightly as her bravery disappeares. Watching her struggle under his paws as she fights for air, he unsheathes his claws so they were slowly burrowing into her neck. The lioness tries in vain to push him off her, but Kion only tightens his grip.

Before Kion could do anything more, a roar sounds into the night sky; a roar filled with fury and defeat.

"Retreat... back to the Outlands..!" Zira demands to her pride.

Kion stares in shock and rage at Zira. It was than he notices a brand new mark on her shoulder and neck, as well as red and golden fur trapped beneath her claws. She obviously tried to take Simba on, and took a major beating. His hatred increased as she turned and ran in the direction of the Outlands; one by one, the Outlanders broke apart from their enemies, fleeing after Zira.

 _You stole my victory Zira! You'll die a painful death with no mercy; this isn't my failure, it's yours._

Kion turns back to Kiah, his grip never left, even during the distraction. From the corner of his eye, Kion could see Zuni escaping from the battlefield; Kion ignores her. Kion lowers his mouth near Kiah ear, letting it be known, that this wasn't going to end well for her.

"Your death is my message to my father. He and his pride, will die."

As he pulls away, a few Pridelanders charge straight for him. He notices Simba in the back, whom stares at him in horror. His eyes remained fixed on Simba as he applies even more pressure to Kiah's throat. He smirks as Simba's lionesses stop dead in their tracks, foolishly being carful to not provoke Kion to end Kiah's life. _None of you will save her._

"You'll all get your turn, eventually!" Kion promises.

He pushes down as hard as he can, and a loud _*CRACK*_ announced the death of Kiah, as Kion snaps her neck. Not giving them a chance to react, Kion quickly turns tail and runs, fleeing from the lands.

"Nnnnoooooo...!" Kion hears a voice yell after him.

He dodges a few claws as he ran for the Outlands, nearly getting clipped as he jumps over a lioness who tried to block his exit. As last, he got through all the Pridelanders who stood in his path, but he didn't stop or look back to see if they were still after him. He knew he shocked the entire Pridelands with his brutality; and he didn't even feel the slightest pain of guilt for the life he had taken.

 _This is JUST the beginning._

* * *

 **The chapter is a little shorter I know, but don't worry, the story's not over.**

 **As always, please leave a review, telling me how I did.**


	9. A New Opportunity

**I apologize for how long it has taken me to update, I kind of forgot that after 90 days of untouched work, automatically deletes. If it makes you feel better, I'm using google docs from now on to type my chapters. I'm not going to lie, I don't think the that I'll be updating my story any faster; I've kind of lost interest in the Lion King/Guard.**

Kion's lungs burned for air as he ran for the termite tower; well aware that he's in the Outlands, and that no one followed him, Kion kept his brisk pace. The Outlands became very hot very fast as the morning sun rises from its slumber. Kion's muscles, paws, and even his stomach, ache with every stride; but he ignores it all. The battle still fresh on his mind, Kion's blood boiled with rage as he remembers how close he was to Simba.

If Zira didn't interfere, Kion would be standing over a lifeless body as Simba's fur, blood, and tradition, became nothing but a memory. He and the Outsiders' would have had a satisfying meal, this very morning, to celebrate their victory. It was Zira who stole Kion's glory, and had the Outsiders flee back to their hole like scared mice; it was her failure and she will pay dearly for it.

As Kion neared the massive hollowed out termite tower, that served as the Outsiders' _den_ , he's forced to push all his thoughts aside, to prepare for what lay ahead.

The stench of blood filled the air as he walks past a couple lionesses treating their wounds. Kion notices a few faces turn to look at him, but he couldn't tell if they were hostile or if they were a warning.

Signing in confusion, Kion ignores the strange looks. Realizing how parched he felt, and heads for the _drinking_ puddle.

Looking into the water, Kion sees something floating on the surface of the murky puddle; a drowned mouse, no bigger than his claws. He picks up the tiny creature with his claws by the tail, scoffing in disgust. Tossing the body to the side, he lowers his head to take a drink. Taking a mouthful of warm water and mud. Kion scrunches up his face as he felt wet dirt and sand stick to the roof of his mouth and tongue. Turning away from the puddle, he makes a vain attempt to get not only mud out of his mouth, but the taste of the earth.

I cruel voice sounds behind him. "You!"

Kion turns to the voice, but is met with a painful slap to the face from Zira.

He feels her claws tear through his face; running from the bridge of his snout, down his face below his eye. It takes a few minutes for Kion to recuperate from the blow; feeling the blood dribble down his cheek and neck.

Before he can say anything, Zira unleashes her rage upon Kion.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE! I LET YOU INTO MY PRIDE WITH OPEN PAWS AFTER SIMBA KICKED YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN; AND YOU REPAY ME WITH YOUR FAILURE?" Accused Zira.

Kion lashes out at Zira. "MY FAILURE? YOU MADE US RETREAT AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, WE'D HAVE THE PRIDELANDS BY NOW!"

"Yes, we should have had the lands by now." Zira responds calmer. "And we would have, if you'd just stick to the plan."

By now, all the Outsiders circle the two bickering lions. An excited murmur went throughout their audience. It wasn't everyday that one would talk back to the leader of the Pride, especially when that leader is Zira. An annoying high pitched voice sounds within the crowd, mocking Kion. "Poor Simba's former princie is in trouble." Nuka exclaims in amusement.

Kion completely ignores him and the rest of the lionesses. His rage is still with Zira, and Zira alone.

"WHAT PLAN!?" Kion growls. "You just had us go into the Pridelands and try to take Simba on in the middle of a gathering. If we'd have done that, none of us would be here now."

"I say it would've been better that way." Zira responds.

A confused murmur arose from the crowd, ignited by Zira's words. A few lions protested, others agreed.

"So you wouldn't mind if Zuni, or Cyrus, or even Vitani and Kovu died?" Kion accuses.

"Kovu and Vitani can handle themselves, and as for Cyrus and Zuni, it would have been a noble sacrifice."

About half the population of the crowd protests against Zira's response again. Harsh questions and comments being thrown out into the open:

" _So we're expendable to you?_

 _You're supposed to look out for your pride._

 _What respect are you going to earn, if you send us out to die?_

 _Doesn't sound like a noble sacrifice."_

"YOU COWARDS! You heard the same words from Kovu as I did. Cyrus gave up her command; to him…" Zira points her unsheathed claws at Kion, her hatred very recognizable. "And it's because of them, Simba still breathes."

An unsure murmur arose from the crowd once more. It continued for several minutes, until a lioness steps forward; Zuni.

"With all due respect Zira, Kion had a good strategy that could weaken Simba and his pride." Zuni stops for a reaction, but had none; she continued. "Taking out his strongest lionesses could really weaken Simba's Pride."

"That didn't work out too well, did it." Zira snaps at Zuni. "We saved you all, after you were all captured."

Kion steps forth to plead his case. "It would have gone successfully if Scar's 'chosen one' wouldn't have crawled back to you." An uproar of protest howls throughout half of the crowd. They stare menacingly at him; the other half of the lionesses look at Kion differently. Kion realizes that he may have just earned himself a new form of respect from the Outsiders; he continues on. "Kovu fleeing and not following _my_ plan, was _your_ failure. During the battle, you stopped me from taking Simba down; again, that was _your_ failure."

Zira scoffs "Lies and excuses!"

Another lioness steps forward. "I can vouch for Kion. Kion was within feet of Simba, but I watched you stop him." The lioness stares at Zira. "I also watched your fight with Simba and after. We retreated on _your_ order. And I watched Kion take a life." A murmur of wonder, yet again, spread throughout the audience. "He snapped Kiah's neck." The lioness finished matter of factly.

Both Zira and Kion realize, Zira had just lost respect from about half the population of the lionesses; stolen by Kion. Kion notices a slight panic in Zira's eyes as she struggles for words that would regain the respect from the lionesses that she lost. He couldn't help but feel amused as Zira's frustration grew.

Several minutes pass and Kion notices that most of the lionesses were looking at the puddle in disgust. It was no secret that everyone in the Pride is thirsty; those were mostly the ones who refused to drink from the muddy puddle. A few rumbling stomachs announced their Hunger; the lack of food can affect one's ability and strength greatly. Quickly, Kion thought of something that could quickly tip the scale in his favor.

"What's the matter with all of you!" Zira finally shouts. "We've been surviving since Simba exiled us to this hell hole."

"You accuse me of lying, Zira-" Kion smirks as he chooses his words. "You promised us water, but you haven't even made an attempt to take the hyenas watering hole. I would have taken it along time ago."

"We once had the watering hole, but you took it from us."

"True, and I admit I was foolish in doing so; and I was just a cub then. But I've come to realize my mistakes and yet, you're making more mistakes than you even realize. And if I had it my way, we'd take that watering hole by tomorrow." Kion hinted.

If it were possible, Zira's eyes would have narrowed more than they already had. "That's some talk coming from a 'hyena lover.'"

"Says you… you were the one who spared Kenji's life. Besides, you heard his words just as clearly as I have before I ended his miserable life; they can't defend themselves from us. It would be the perfect opportunity for us."

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the Pride. Kion's eyes fell on Vitani for the first time since the battle; looking almost uncertain. With a little bit of annoyance, Kion realizes that he may have not given enough information. Before Kion can say anything, Kovu speaks up; most likely just to irritate Kion even more than he already was.

"And how do you expect us to take the watering hole? From what I heard, you aren't exactly welcome so they might expect us to try and take their hole."

Chuckling in amusement, Kion turned to Kovu. "How? We take it by force of course. They're weak; the hyenas can't match our strength."

"That's it? Your plan itself sounds like suicide."

Another lioness steps forward. "I think it's a great idea."

"Your going to stick up for that sore excuse for a lion?" A lioness shouts within the crowd.

"Well, what do you propose!?" The lioness snaps. "We haven't done anything productive since…"

The lioness from the crowd cuts her off. "We wait for Zira to figure something out."

"Wake up, Zira is finished! It's been setback after setback and no progression."

As some lionesses agreed and others opposed, some of them started getting a little aggressive towards each other. One by one, the pride began forming two different sides; one side for Zira's supporters, and one for Kion's potential lionesses. After several minutes of bickering between the two lionesses, whom started the break up; lunge at each other; this sparked the rest of the lionesses to exchange claws with another. As the fight broke out, Kion couldn't help but feel comfortable as he watched with a smirk. He felt compelled to just take Zira down now and get her out of the way. But right now was not the time, he needed to plot with the help of _his_ new pride. He may have gotten half of Zira's pride, but that means he's half a pride short.

Kion drew in a deep breath, expelling it out to rise above the commotion. But it wasn't just his voice that rang throughout the air.

"SILENCE!"

As the lionesses broke apart, Kion turns to look at Zira. "Enough of this. We will _not_ be attacking the hyenas… and _you…"_ Zira stares at Kion. "...will most certainly not be attacking the hyenas or I will kill you." She turned her attention back to the pride. "You are still apart of my pride and you will follow whatever order I give you, without hesitation. Now we will put this off for now and pick it up again tomorrow, and as for a punishment, those whom spoke against me, shall sleep outside of the den." As Zira walked towards the den's mouth, she stops next to Kion. Whispering to Kion with much hate, Kion held his ground. "I realize what happened today, but if you hadn't turned half my lionesses against me, I would have killed you faster than you could run your mouth."

"But you didn't… because your weak; you had plenty of opportunities but you didn't cease it." Kion says through gritted teeth. "And unlike you, I know what the pride wants, and I will not hesitate to cease an opportunity graciously given to me."

Zira scoffs as she walks into the den, accompanied by Nuka, Kovu, and the few lionesses who defended Zira's leadership.

As the last of the lionesses disappear into the den, Kion looks over at the remaining lions. As he scans the crowd, Kion notices Vitani among his pride, and as their eyes meet, Vitani walks over to Kion's side; Vitani is the first one to speak. "I thought mother would have punished us for our failure."

Kion chuckles before responding. "Our failure…? No, the lions you see before you, are the results of Zira's failure, and my victory. And with her failure, a new opportunity has arisen in our favor."

Vitani gives the scratches under Kion's eye a quick lick, showing her loyalty to Kion; Kion winces for a second as a stinging sensation spreads throughout his face. Kion turns from Vitani and looks over the crowd, all eyes were on him.

"Some of you may believe we lost our little conflict today, but I believe it to be a victory. You've opened your eyes to Zira's lies and have realized her setbacks. The difference between Zira and I… is that I focus on the wellbeing of my pride mates before my vengeance; something that Zira has yet to learn. With this in mind, will any of you stand with me?" Kion's audience roar in unison. "Then we take the hyenas watering hole tomorrow, just as the sun rises." The thunderous roars echo throughout the land. As the roaring died down, Kion gave his final words for the day to his new pride. "We've had a long night, and I want you all fully rested for tomorrow."

Kion watched as the lionesses dispersed, and watches as the lionesses try to find whatever shade they can to rest.

"Mother is not going to be happy about this." Says Vitani, still by Kion's side.

Kion gives Vitani and reassuring nuzzle before staring into her eyes. "I know she isn't, and I need you to keep an eye on her, Vitani. I need to be ahead of Zira if my plan is to succeed."

Vitani stares at Kion in disbelief. "Are you serious; you're asking me to spy on my own mother?"

"Only so I can be a few steps ahead of her. I need your help if I'm going to acquire the Pridelands again."

"THE PRIDELANDS…; THAT'S YOUR GOAL RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE PLANNING TO TAKE THE HYENAS' WATERING HOLE, FIGHT ZIRA, GET YOUR REVENGE ON SIMBA, AND TAKE THE PRIDELANDS..!? Kion, you're taking on too much and if you keep this up, mother will kill you if and when she finds out!" Vitani exclaims.

"Yes, the Pridelands is my ultimate goal, but I'm taking small, cautious steps towards my goal. Look around you Vitani, this Wasteland is no life for us; I want the Pridelands not for myself, but for the lions in our pride… and for you. It was never right for my father to banish you here; you are innocent but because you were raised my Zira, my father blames you for things that you were never responsible for.

"But I'm not innocent, not anymore; I've killed and I don't regret it."

"So have I. And I've been raised to keep Outlanders from entering the Pridelands, but now that I'm an outsider to the eyes of my father, I truly understand the hardships of these lands, and why we must take the Pridelands back."

"That's what mother has raised me to do. To fight all my life so that one day, we can take the Pridelands back."

"But Zira wants to take the pridelands to honor Scar. I want the lands for the well-being of my pride." Kion looks up into the sky embracing the cruel heat of the sun. "This includes you, but I need your help."

Vitani flanks Kion. "Fine, I'll do it." She gives Kion a quick lick on the cheek before retreating into the den.

Kion scans the clearing for a place to rest, preferably a spot with some shade. Finding none, he settles down in a patch of dried out grass, trying to ignore some termites that had crawled into his fur. With the sun hitting his back, Kion closed his eyes as drowsiness swells over him.

 **I hope you enjoyed the 9th chapter of Kion's Betrayal and as always, please leave a review.**


	10. Sisi Ni Sawa

**WARNING: this chapter has referances to blood and gore. if this bothers you at all, than please dont read.**

 **sorry it took a while, I have no exuses.**

Kion opens his eyes to the bright evening sun beating down on his back. Still feeling somewhat tired, Kion let out a yawn as he stood up to stretch. Scanning the area, Kion notices he is the first one up; looking toward the opening to the termite tower, Kion peers inside. It's looks as if Zira is still asleep along with the rest of the lionesses. With a smirk, Kion turns around to the lionesses sleeping outside the den. He walks up to the nearest lion, who happens to be Cyrus; with a sharp nudge, Kion wakes her up.

Cyrus awoke with a start; realising whom it was, she grunts as she tries to go back to sleep. Kion nudges her a little bit harder. "Wake up; we need to be out of here before Zira wakes up."

Kion watches Cyrus in annoyance as she slowly got to her feet, and took a few minutes to brush off her drowsiness.

"Now, help me wake up the others." Kion tells Cyrus as he nudges another lioness awake.

Soon every visible lion are awake and huddle in front of Kion, all waiting for his word. Kion scanned over his subjects, and admired their forms. Most of the lionesses' are starved, their ribs and some bones visible even with just a glance; field mice don't really satisfy your hunger. And if Kion knew one thing about starved animals, it's that they have a temper and can fight well when they haven't eaten for a while. The more vicious the lion, the better chance they have to take the watering hole; that's one way an Outsider can use their hunger to their advantage.

Kion stands up and passes the lionesses, quickly throwing a que for them to follow him. He and his pride leave the termite tower; and head straight for the hyena's territory.

Several minutes of running, the sun is completely gone, replaced by the moon and stars. Kion and the lionesses stop at the border between the hyena and Zira's territory. Kion takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

"So what's the plan?" A lioness breaks the silence.

"We'll wait for a couple hours, and then we'll advance. I'll go first and meet one of Jasiri's clan mates; when I give the signal, you may begin the assault." Kion finishes.

"Alright, and what signal is that?" Another lioness asks.

"You'll know when I give it. One thing though, since the watering hole only has one way in and out, I need a couple of you to hang back and cut off their escape route. Show no mercy!" Kion says through clenched teeth.

"Heard!" A voice behind them responds.

Kion turns to see Vitani; a smirk forms on his face. "Vitani, what a surprise. Zira mad?"

She gives a slight chuckle. "She's pissed. And I'm 'tracking you' right now."

An amused murmur spread across the lionesses.

Vitani's face quickly fell into a warning. "But she wants your mane for disobeying her orders, Kion."

Kion's smirk grew wider. "I'm not worried at all. We'll have the watering hole and when we do, she'll cool down a little bit."

"If you say so." She responds, unsure about the outcome.

Kion nuzzles Vitani and whispers into her ear. "For now, report back to Zira about how we 'went back to the Pridelands' and may have been captured." She looks at him, startled with the little lie.

"What if she goes into the pridelands to rescue you?"

"Me? The one who disobeyed her orders and turned half her pride against her? She won't try to rescue me again; even if it meant half her pride is gone." Kion assures her, playfully nibbling her ear.

"Alright, just send me a message when you have the watering hole?" She heads back into Zira's territory.

"I'll do more than that Vitani. I will personally come get you." He thinks to himself.

Kion turns to his pride. "A couple more hours of rest and we advance." Kion watches as the lionesses find a place to rest.

—-TLK—-

Kion had his lionesses wait in a cave so that he could find one of Jasiri's clan mates without drawing to much attention, telling them to wait for a little bit before heading to the watering hole. Several minutes of searching, Kion finally got approached by three hyenas; all in a defensive position. Kion didn't move or give any indication of being hostile.

"State your business Kion, or else you are to leave these lands."

Kion responds in the most urgent voice he could muster that didn't sound forceful. "Please, it's important, I need to speak to Jasiri."

The hyenas all exchange confused and unsure glances.

"What about?"

"I can't say, it's strictly for Jasiri's ears only."

"You expect us to take you into our clan, after you murdered Kenji?"

Kion, getting a little irritated, made one final attempt to get them to take him to the clan. "Look if I wanted to hurt you I'd have done it by now. And you don't see anyone with me do you? I could care less about your clan, but this affects my pride too and if I don't stop it, it could end up shedding blood on both sides."

The hyenas exchange fearful glances with each other. "Alright fine, but any funny business and we will kill you like you killed Kenji."

Kion did his best to make a relieved face. "Thank you." Kion had to force out.

The walk to the watering hole is longer than Kion remembers, but it could just be his excitement to see an old friend. Kion scans the land, it's not exactly something interesting, but in the distance an old volcano caught his eye. He remembers some old adventures from his guard days, specifically the place where Janja and his hyena lived, and where he met Scar, and is unintentional resurrection. Old memories flooded back, but he pushes them away, not wanting to remember them.

Several more miles, Kion follows the hyenas into a small ravine. During the day, the ravine can create a lot of shade; perfect to keep the sun off his pride and himself. They can also be used for great hiding and ambush places if need be. If he and his pride can successfully take this land, than survival can get a lot easier. But even if he manages to take the ravine and watering hole, there's still a food situation that he's going to need to deal with. But now is not the time to worry about that, water and better shelter is the first priority.

Finally, after going deeper into the ravine and lots of turns, the hyenas bring him into a clearing. In the center is a large watering hole; not quite as big as the watering hole in the Pridelands, but bigger than the puddle at the termite tower. Kion eyes rest on the water, it isn't as murky and definitely not going to be as warm.

The hyenas stop and turn to look at Kion; one of the hyenas speak for the first time since their encounter. "Wait here, I'll get Jasiri."

Kion dips his head in forced respect. As the hyena leaves, Kion makes his way to the watering hole. He could feel the eyes of the hyena that stayed with him, the hatred for him,trying to burn a hole through him. Kion helps himself to the watering hole, taking large mouthfuls of water, quenching his thirst. Feeling satisfied, he shakes his mane, getting rid of the drops that ran down his chin and chest.

"Now that you've had your water, do you mind telling me why you're here?" A warning voice sounds behind him.

"Jasiri…" Kion turns towards the hyena, burrowing his claws into the ground so he wouldn't lunge at his target. "... it's been awhile since we've had a 'normal' greeting."

Jasiri scoffs as she watches Kion's face form into a wide grin. "Speak or leave my territory."

Kion's face drops as he makes the best serious face he can. "Not with your clan mates staring into whatever soul I have left." Kion responds as he watches every hyena circling him.

"Fine, follow me into the den." Nodding her head towards a large cave opening.

Kion follows Jasiri, earning himself a few laughs and howls as he pushes passed a couple hyenas. As they entered the caves Jasiri turns towards Kion.

"Give me a reason to not sick my clan on you." She threatens.

"Because if you did, the rest of my pride will come and I won't be able to stop them if I'm dead." Kion threatens back. "You think I'm stupid enough to come alone in enemy territory, Jasiri. And if you so much as make a peep, it'll give them the signal to attack." Kion spits his warning.

Jasiri doesn't look surprised at all; if anything she looks calm. "I knew this day would come when you try and take our home again. You and Zira are the same, and you care nothing for other animals homes. You used to be different but I've long suspected that the real Kion is dead. Dead since you've killed your friends." Jasiri responds.

Kion couldn't help but chuckle. "Since I killed the guard? No, I was alive then; it was when you turned me away when my hatred for you and my father formed me into what I am now." He looks directly into Jasiri's eyes with all the hatred that he's been saving. "You had no respect to a friend who lost his home. Sisi ni sawa, Jasiri; we are the same. Even Kenji realized it, before I put him out of his misery." Kion growls through clenched teeth.

"You were dangerous Kion, that's why you couldn't stay."

"No, I'm dangerous now, not then. I could kill you now; however, I will give you a chance to leave peacefully. If not, we'll take 'our home' by force."

"Is this Zira pulling the strings? Tell her no, this is our home and we will defend it with our lives." Jasiri responds with a growl.

Kion chuckles, "No, I'm not Zira's weapon anymore, as of yesterday, I've broken off from Zira's pride, taking half of her lions with me." Kion's expression hardened. "Be smart Jasiri, most of you will die and I will not hesitate to kill you for my prides well being."

"Our answer is still no. Even if you are a rouge pride."

"So be it." Kion unsheathes his claws.

Jasiri takes a deep breath, getting ready to warm her clan. Before she could, Kion strikes her, ripping the the side of her neck open. Jasiri stumbles, making a gurgling noise as she struggles to breath.

"I gave you a chance Jasiri." Kion sees the horror and shock in her eyes. Kion lunges at her, biting the back of her neck and throwing her into the cave wall. Staring at the body, Kion spits out the taste of hyena blood and scoffs. "Your clan will suffer the consequences of your decision."

Walking out into the night air, Kion draws a deep breath and roars as loud as he possibly can. Every hyena stares at him in horror and disbelief as they see the blood all over his mouth and mane. Several minutes of silence could have gone longer if it had not been interrupted. "AMBUSH!" A hyena near the back howls in fear.

Most of the hyenas turned to fight; the rest scramble to the exit of the ravine, their tails tucked between their legs. Kion lunges at the nearest hyena, throwing him to the ground. Another hyena jumps on Kion's back, making an attempt for his throat; too bad he has a thick mane. He throws his attacker off him and uses his claws to pull him towards himself, the hyena attempts to escape his fate, with no success. Kion smashes the hyena into a nearby rock, breaking the hyenas spine and a few ribs.

The fight between the hyenas and lions lasted longer than Kion wanted, but it soon died down as one hyena fell after the other. Scanning the battle ground, the bodies of the hyena clan littered the ground; and to Kion's relief, not one of his lionesses lost their life. But the wounds to some of his pride mates could not be ignored.

Kion let out a long victorious roar. "Those who are injured, rest now and treat your wounds. Drink from the watering hole, you've all earned it." The lionesses roar their victory with Kion.

Kion knows that this victory was not only victory to take the watering hole, but a victory to a promise fulfilled. He may have earned the respect from his pride, but he's going to need to work hard to keep that respect. For now, he shall retrieve Vitani and bring her home.

—-Several miles from the Outlands—-

A starved lioness struggles to walk forward, a bundle of fur hangs from her mouth as she tries to find a place for her cub to rest for the night. The cub, about six months old buries herself into her mother's chest for warmth and protection. Finally, the lioness sees a tree with a large hole underneath its roots. The mother sets her cub down next to the tree and begins to dig, making the hole large enough for her cub and herself. As the hole got larger, the lioness accidentally uncovers a meerkat hole. A head pokes out cautiously and as the lionesses makes an attempt to grab it, the meerkat quickly disappears. Her stomach rumbles as she grunts in frustration.

"Mama, I'm hungry…" the cub lets out a yawn. "...and tired."

The lioness walks towards her cub with a reassuring smile. "I am too sweetie. We can sleep here tonight and I promise we'll get some food tomorrow." The mother says, giving her cub a reassuring nuzzle.

"Ok…" the cub looks at her mother innocently. "Mama, why did the king at home leave? And why did the new king try to hurt us?"

The mother nuzzles her daughter. "The king didn't intend to leave for long, and sometimes new kings just aren't as friendly as the king we've known before." She responds

"Oh… mama, are we going back for my brother?"

A tear rolled down the mother's face as she remembers finding the body of her son in the tall grass of her old pride.

"Maybe someday…" the mother whispers. "For now let's get some sleep."

The cub yawned again and follows her mother into the hole.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do have a question though, I need a good name for the mother and cub, any ideas? And as always, leave a comment telling me how i did, and I'm open to ideas on my story if you have one.**


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Alliance

**Well, here's another chapter, its my longest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I apologize that its taken so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Thank you to everyone who's helped me make a name for the Mother and her cub. And to the person that wanted kichwa kitako, no... just no. Not appropriate. I'm not naming the cub that. You know exactly who you are too so stop laughing.**

Kion had chosen Cyrus and Zuni personally to accompany him to meet with Zira. They stood on either side of Kion as they head towards her territory. All three knowing very well that when they reveal that they've taken the watering hole, Zira will be furious. Kion knew that with Cyrus and Zuni at his side, he will have a better chance to talk rather than fight Zira or her pride; of course, there's no guarantee that it'll happen peacefully. But Kion also knew that if he shows up with his entire pride, Zira might see it as a threat. And after the battle with the hyenas, he'd rather not fight and spill more blood… at least not yet. Kion, still determined to bring Vitani back with him, also hoped to sway some more of Zira's pride mates to his side; but after the small scuffle between the split prides yesterday, he doubts that they might change their view on his accomplishment. It doesn't matter though, with the watering hole in his paws, he's now a step ahead of Zira.

"What's your intention, Kion?" Zuni asks.

"We are not to create a bigger conflict than it already is with Zira. Speak only when you feel you need to, not when you want to; and choose your words wisely." Kion responds.

"Understood." Cyrus answer for both herself and Zuni.

Kion looks to the sky, the sun is rising, casting an orange glow across the Outlands. He feels fatigued and his muscles ache, these last few days have been long and busy, but so far, it's been rewarding. Kion takes a deep breath and slowly exhales; it's been a really busy couple of days. But he knows he's done more in those couple of days than he's done in months. Just this talk with Zira, and Kion can finally take a small break to enjoy his accomplishments.

Several minutes of walking and the three finally spot the termite tower. They walk up without hesitation, making their way up to the mouth of Zira's den; as they neared, they are greeted by Zira herself. Her eyes fixed on Kion menacingly; Vitani and Kovu flank her. They show no emotion as they wait for Zira and Kion to speak. Vitani didn't make eye contact with Kion nor did they even try. Kion knows very well that within the presents of Zira, she holds her tongue and stays in her place.

"Zira." Kion speaks first.

"Kion." Zira growls back. "I told you not to go."

Kion knows that she saw right through the lie that he had given to Vitani. Than again, who wouldn't when the day before they said they were going to attack a hyena clan and randomly get captured in the Pridelands.

"Oh I know, but the watering hole is ours now and the former owners have been slain. Never again will it be in the paws of a hyena." Kion responds calmly.

"But you disobeyed my orders." Zira spits.

"You cannot disobey the orders from someone whom you don't follow you, Zira." Kion warns. "We are no longer apart of your pride."

"I should kill you now. You and every traitor that follows you." Zira threatens. "You've stolen half my pride from me."

"They went willingly, Zira. You can't judge them for wanting different leadership. What we were going through under your leadership, wasn't working for us. You can't judge any of us for that." Kion responds.

"You're speaking like a pridelander." Zira spat.

"I'm speaking as a leader, Zira." Kion instantly responds. "If you would have listened to your pride's interests, maybe you might've had a 'whole' pride."

Zira scoffs in disgust. "And I suppose you know more because you used to be leader of the guard?"

"To an extent." Kion responds. "The first step is respect and loyalty. Gain the trust of those who follow you and fulfill your promises to your pride."

"Bah, that's nonsense!" Zira spits; she looks Kion dead in the eyes, "have you learned nothing from your time in my pride? Fear and keeping your pride in line is what earns you respect. Anything else is just weakness."

"You need the respect and loyalty of your pride mates and the fear of your enemies, Zira." Kion counters.

"I've had enough of you." Most of Zira's pride circle Kion, Zuni, and Cyrus. "Your mane will be mine and your blood will stain the ground; a reminder of what happens when you betray me. And who knows, I might even give your corpse to Simba as a threat of what is to come of his precious Pridelands." She snickers.

Kion calmly scans the lions circling him. "I did not come here to fight. If you strike me down, than you won't have an ally to fight with you for the Pridelands. I came here for an alliance Zira, not to make another enemy."

Zira stares at Kion in startlement. "An alliance, with my own pride?"

"They are not your pride anymore Zira. We may have our differences, but our goal is the same. I propose that we be allies until we have the Pridelands; than we fight." Kion looks at Zira.

Zira glares at Kion. "And what other offerings do you have with you, Kion."

Kion struggles for words until Zuni whispers in his ear. "We have the watering hole."

Kion nods in agreement. "We have the watering hole. The freshest water you can get in the Outlands. In return for this temporary alliance, we will allow you and your pride some water; a pair at a time everyday."

"And if I decide to take the watering hole for myself?"

"Than we will defend it and we will not stop fighting until every last one of us are dead or we drive you out. But if you do, we will not hesitate to kill any of your followers; and I know you can't afford to lose any more of your pride mates." Kion responds.

"Neither can you, Kion."

"Which is why we _both, need_ this alliance."

Zira stays quiet for a minute, than glares at Kion in hatred. "So be it, we will oblige; but any funny business and we will hunt you down and kill anyone in our way."

"You can try, but you will fail." Kion warns.

Zira scoffs. "Say what you want, it can't save you."

"Our meeting is over, but you may choose two of your lions now and we will escort them back to our den for water. We will send them back where you can choose two more lions to grab their share." Kion says.

All of Zira's lionesses look at Zira hopefully. It's rather amusing to Kion, watching the hopeful eyes as they plea to go first. Their faces drop as she chooses Vitani and Kovu. Kion knew exactly why she chose them to go first; her strongest fighters get the first everything when under Zira's leadership. Water is no different.

Kion turns towards Cyrus. "Run on ahead, let the pride know of our agreement and the guests we have with us."

Cyrus dips her head respectfully before running off into the distance. Kion, Zuni, Vitani and Kovu slowly make their way back to the watering hole.

—TLK—

As the group made their way to the watering hole, they are greeted by a lioness as they enter through the small ravines. The same lioness that had started the whole conflict back at the termite mound. She approaches Kion with a smile.

"This is the best reward you have given us, Kion. Most of the lionesses are truly laughing and having civil conversations. I've been eavesdropping on a few and they seem to speak highly of you and your choice to take the watering hole. There's even talk of them accepting you as leader, and maybe even _king_ someday."

Kion stares at the lioness in astonishment. " _King, but I haven't even started my work yet. Have I really already done that much to gain the respect of this pride enough for them to call me King?"_ Kion thinks to himself.

A fake cough from Kovu snaps Kion from his thoughts. "Ah yes, in time I will consider myself to be king of this pride; but until then, we still have a lot to do." Kion answers the lioness. "I need to rest for a while, take these two to the watering hole and let them have their share. I would like to speak to them after they are finished."

The lioness dips her head before she and Zuni escorts Kovu and Vitani to the watering hole. Vitani and Kion make eye contact; he gives her a reassuring nod and they break from each other's gaze. Kion makes his way towards the den where he killed Jasiri; upon entering the den, the heavy smell of hyena still lingers in the air. It will take a few weeks before the stench is completely eradicated; until then, Kion will have to learn to deal with the stench. Scanning the den, Kion sees a few lions resting near the back of the den as he searches for a place for himself to rest. A lioness stirs as he passes her but she quickly falls back to sleep. Kion settles himself on top of a large rock that overlooks the rest of the den. In a lot of ways, this den reminds him of the den at pride rock. He quickly pushes this out of his mind; knowing very well that he's going to work himself up over his former home. Now is not the time, he needs to rest and build up his strength.

—TLK—

It felt like Kion had only just blinked his eyes before he was nudged awake. Opening his eyes, the figure of Vitani looms over him.

"Rise n' shine."

Kion got to his feet and let out a yawn.

"Tani, finished already." Kion grins.

"Have to admit, the water is rather… refreshing." The lioness responds. "Kovu will be in shortly."

"Fine, but there's something we need to discuss. But before I reveal it, I want you to make sure it only stays with you two, and you two only." Kion warns Vitani, his face serious.

Vitani watches Kion curiously; she studies his face, hoping to get at least a little clue. "Alright. But I don't know what you could possibly have to say that won't get to mother's ears."

"You'll know soon enough and why it can't reach Zira's ears."

"I'm still confused as to why you'd be letting Kovu into this conversation; he's the worst at lying and keeping secrets." Vitani questioned.

Before Kion could answer, a voice from outside the cave chips in. "Letting Kovu into what conversation?" The voice from Kovu echoes throughout the cave. As Kovu enters, a frown is plastered across his face.

"Kovu." Kion welcomes.

Kovu flanks Vitani, both looking at Kion.

"So what kind of scheme is going through your head now? You've already successfully broken up the pride, what could you possibly want from us?" Kovu growls.

"I want your eyes and ears, Kovu." Kion growls back. "And I'm not speaking of your short attention span."

"What's that supposed to mean." Kovu takes a step forward.

Kion holds his ground. "Backup and I'll explain."

Kovu scoffs but obliged. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

Kion shifts his attention to Vitani. "Like I said, I need your eyes and ears. I'm serious about this alliance with Zira, and the faster we can take the pridelands, the faster we can end this alliance."

"What do you mean by 'needing our eyes and ears'" Vitani questions.

"I need as much information as you can possibly gather from the Pridelands; anything that can give us a chance to conquer it." Kion answers.

"So why ask us? Why not go yourself or even send one of your lionesses to do your work?" Kovu interrupts.

Kion turns to Kovu. "Because I still have a lot of organizing to do and even I will admit that none of my lionesses can sneak around as well as you two can. Especially as well as Vitani."

"Why do we need to keep this from mother?" Vitani asks.

"Because I know after recent events, she won't let you go anywhere near the Pridelands for a while, and it will put a risk to our alliance. I can organize a plan with any information you bring me."

"What makes you think that we won't tell mother?" Kovu spits.

"Because should we succeed in taking the pridelands, we'll be fighting each other. I know you'd like to take a swing at me, and I would personally like to take one on you; but that has to wait. If you tell Zira, we'll have to wait a bit longer."

Kovu falls silent, after several minutes, Vitani answers for both herself and Kovu.

"We'll do it. We'll bring you any information from the Pridelands, and we won't tell mother until you've had enough time to organize a plan." Vitani repeats Kion's words.

Kion flashes a smirk. "Good, you two are welcome into our territory as you please."

Kovu scoffs in disgust as he quickly turns to leave the den, leaving Vitani with Kion. Vitani watches Kovu leave with narrowed eyes. "His attitude has been very… well…it's been distasteful, since you led the mission in the Pridelands."

"Just keep him in line for now and we'll worry about his attitude later, Tani." Kion reassures Vitani with a nuzzle.

Vitani returns the nuzzle before exiting the den.

Kion sat in the cave for several minutes, his eyes still on the mouth of the cave. Kion, lost in thought, imagines himself standing atop Pride Rock, and Vitani at his side as they rule the Pridelands together. Nothing in the world will ever stop him from achieving his rightful place; not Zira, not Kovu, not Simba, not even Kiara, no one. He'll be respected and feared; and he will kill anyone who tries to challenge or overthrow him.

A lioness that had been listening to the little conversation with Vitani and Kovu, stares at Kion. Turning to the lioness, Kion acknowledges the lioness by dipping his head.

"You know my plan, tell Zuni and Cyrus, but it stays between us. I'm going out to mark our new borders; Cyrus is in charge until I get back." Kion says to the lioness.

"Of course, Kion." The lioness returns respectfully. She exits the cave, Kion following behind.

—TLK—

After marking the borders to his new territory, Kion finds himself at the Elephant Graveyard. As he nears, the smell of death lay heavily in the air. Scanning the graveyard, the dark wasteland is littered with elephants remains and even some other unlucky animals. Memories came flooding back to him from his Guard days. He's chased many outlanders back here and has been in a few fights with Janja here. It's too bad the Janja ended up being bad, even after it seemed like he might have fought alongside him against Scar. Pushing the thought from his mind, Kion sniffs the air and a familiar scent battles the stench a death in the air. Kion follows the stench to a cave, a cave that hosts some of the most deadly geysers in the Outlands. Inside the cave, Kion hears the geysers "blowing off some steam" as well as some commotion of a few animals fighting.

"We're not gonna hurt ya, we only want the little one." Kion recognizes the voice of Cheezi. A pathetic excuse for a hyena; unintelligent, gullible, and a former follower of Janja.

Curiosity got the best of Kion. Entering the cave, Kion follows the hyena's voice.

"I'll kill you if you even try to lay one paw on my cub!" Came a second, unfamiliar voice.

"Please give us the cub, I'm starvalated." The voice of Chungs pleads.

The unfamiliar voice roars threateningly. "BACK OFF, YOU STUPID HYENAS!"

Kion chuckles openly, stepping out into the opening of the cave. "'Stupid hyenas', is an understatement."

The two hyenas yelp and back slowly away from Kion, their terrified eyes fixed on him. Kion looks at the lioness, who returned his gaze with an unsure look. The lioness got into a defensive position, warning him to stay away. Kion then notices a small bundle of fur, cowering behind her mother's legs; he ignores them and slowly walks towards the hyenas. "Evening Chunga and Cheezi." Kion greets with an amused grin.

"K… Kion." Cheezi responds nervously. "Wh… wh.. what are y… you doing here?" The hyena asks.

"Oh you know, marking my territory; and your in my territory." Kion says through clenched teeth.

"But this is Jasiri's territory." Chunga replies.

"Not anymore, Jasiri is dead."

"First Janja and now Jasiri?" Chunga and Cheezi reply in unison.

"You hyenas don't deserve to live." Kion gets into an attacking position.

"Please don't, we'll leave. You won't ever see us again, we'll leave, we promise." Cheezi pleads.

"With a brain like yours, you'll never remember." Kion lunges at the hyenas, grabbing Cheezi by the neck with his teeth. Hyena blood fills his mouth as the hyena tries to rip himself away from the powerful lion. Kion throws the hyena to the side as Chunga begins to flee from the cave; but his weight slows him down for Kion. The hyena screams as Kion jumps on him, tearing the hyena's side open, he quickly ends his life with a killing blow to the neck. After the body stops moving, Kion turns towards the lioness, whom watched in shock and horror.

Kion examines the lioness, she's got dark fur, with lighter fur on her face and chest. The lioness also has a large scar on her neck down to her shoulder, and is about as skinny as some of the lionesses in his pride, showing she hasn't eaten for days. Kion's eyes shift from the lioness to the cub, who pokes her head out cautiously to look at Kion. The cub looks similar to her mother only without scars and has been fed well. Kion looks back at the lioness.

"Like I said, this is my territory, who are you?" Kion growls threateningly; the cub retreats back from view behind her mother.

"I'm Mlezi, and this is my daughter Tumaini." The lioness answers nervously.

"Well Mlezi, do you know where we are?" Kion questions.

"We're in an elephant graveyard." She responds.

"Which is located where?" Kion pushes.

The lioness looks at him puzzled. Kion grins. "I knew you aren't from around here. You are in the Outlands. Any normal outlander wouldn't hesitate to kill those hyenas." Kion looks back at the lifeless bodies.

The lioness watches him in fear. "Relax Mlezi, I'm not going to hurt you, your daughter needs you; you are her life, and I'll never take any life from a lion cub.

Mlezi looks at Kion, astonished. "Why."

"I'm not heartless. I may be an outlander now, but I didn't start that way." Kion answers. "You may have seen all that green in the distance, but you can forget about it. The pridelands don't let any outsider of any sort to enter unless they are in debt to you."

"Why though, there's so much land and space." The lioness says comfortably.

"The king doesn't seem to think so. It's a law and

paranoia from the past that keeps him busy, enforcing his 'traditions'" Kion spits in disgust. "He's the one who banished me, and he's banished my family long ago."

The lioness looks at Kion. "What can you tell me about the Outlands? Why is food so hard to come by?"

"Because this is a wasteland, you've seen it for yourself. It's the middle of the dry season so food is even harder to come by than even before. Even when it rains, there's very little of it." Kion answers.

"Do you know a place that might be safe, and have food?" The lioness asks desperately.

"If there was, I'd have moved my pride long ago."

"You have your own pride?"

"I wouldn't have a territory if I didn't." Kion answers sarcastically.

"Please, if it's safe, can we stay in your pride."

"No." Kion responds harshly.

"Please, no-where else is safe." Mlezi cries out.

"I said no! Now leave my territory." Kion's eyes narrow.

"Than please, take my daughter. She needs to live, and I can't raise her on my own out here." Kion looks at her, shocked. Her cub looks at her mother in pure disbelief and fear.

Kion looks at the cub, who turns to him. The cub looks as if she's going to cry. Kion stares at the cub and sighs.

"I will not take a cub from it's mother. You two can stay, but I can't promise you a comfortable life. The only way to survive in the Outlands is to learn to fend for yourself, even in a pride. You have to be ready to kill if you want to live here. I've only just formed my pride yesterday so I do not know how my pride will react. They may not be too keen on the idea of having two more mouths to feed."

Mlezi's face lights up. "Oh thank you, your _majesty._ "

Kion froze for a second at being referred to as majesty. "Do not call me that! Kion will do." He snaps.

"I'm sorry, Kion." Mlezi dips her head respectfully. The lioness turns towards her cub ands picks her up by the scruff of her neck and follows Kion out of the cave.


	12. This is not another chapter

Hey Everyone

So I'm not going to lie, I kind of lost interest in my story after season 3 of the lion guard because I was gonna partially follow the plot line a little bit but it got ruined after the ending of the season.

So with that being said, I'm debating if I'm going to continue or abandon the story and my ideas for a sequel altogether.

So here's what I'm asking you guys… Do you want me to continue anyways with the current story or would you like me to write something else?

Thank you to all the people who've given me ideas in the past and I thank you all for reading my story.

-SpiderEye


	13. Chapter12

**Alright, so I got a lot more people asking me to continue than I thought I was going to get so I appreciate the support from all of you.**

 **Thank you to**

 **mrclever, Capty Fanfic, LeanSalazar3, linc3217, BigsisT1235, JaeleneJimenez, Stalite (guest), Asgeir Skjaldberg, Angel (guest), Galaxy_Gurl_259, Dukedragon4, jaychristiansmith23, 1530078mb, Queeze, Luiz4200, AstridSlytherin, -Favo-, and amazingspiderfan110**

 **For helping me decide to continue my story.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 12 of Kion's Betrayal.**

Three days had passed since Kion had brought Mlezi and Tumaini into his pride; and to his surprise, they were actually welcomed by most of his lionesses. Only a few of his lionesses were not too keen on the idea of having two more mouths to feed,just as Kion had predicted; but they left the mother and cub alone. Zuni has taken responsibility of showing them around and letting them know the rules within the pride. Kion stood at the edge of the ridge that overlooks the clearing of the watering hole, the hot morning sun beating down on his back. He watches his pride as they have conversations with one another, but his eyes were fixed on two members of Zira's pride mates, taking their share of the water for the day. Kion watches them menacingly as they spoke to Cyrus, and from what he could tell, they definitely don't seem to be civil. All heads turn to the lions as one of the two lions, snaps at Cyrus.

"I said I want food, give it to me!"

Instantly, Kion growls and charges down to face them. "What is going on down here!" Kion threatens the two lionesses.

They stare at him in annoyance. "We just want food, that's all, Kion."

"We are not here to feed you. You are only here for water, your own pride can feed you but we will not." Kion spits.

"But the agreement of the alliance…"

"...IS TO PROVIDE YOU WATER. NOTHING MORE, AND NOTHING LESS." Kion threatens.

By this point, most of Kion's pride circle the two guests, all getting ready to attack if given the word.

"You were all apart of our pride, does that mean nothing to you." Zira's lions cower as Kion steps almost directly into the lioness's face. Their noses only inches from each other.

"Leave my territory now or you will be the cause of this alliance to break. I'm sure Zira would be very 'happy' with you, if you did something to hurt our chance at taking the Pridelands." Kion clenches his teeth, his eyes piercing through the lion's.

"I'm sorry Kion, I'm clearly out of line. Please just let me have a couple more mouth-fulls of w…"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Kion snarls.

The lioness backs up in fear, bumping into her companion. Kion's lionesses part a path for them as Zira's lionesses began to flee. He watches as they become nothing but a speck in the distance before he and his lionesses break apart, continuing where they left off in the day. As Kion heads back to where he was sitting, he scoffs in disgust. This whole alliance with Zira and letting everyone share his watering hole, just gets under his fur; once they take the pridelands and he kills Simba and Zira, he'll have nothing to worry about. As Kion passes a pair of his lionesses, he catches a few words.

"... I just wish we actually have something to eat." A dark furred lioness tells her friend.

"I know, even the field mice are scarce with all this heat. But at least we have the watering hole, so we're definitely not going to die of thirst." The second lioness, light brown with a dark underbelly, answers her friend.

As Kion listens, his attention drifts towards the rest of his lionesses. Every single one of them looks starved, especially Mlezi. Kion knows that most of his pride hasn't eaten for days. His own stomach growls in protest when he reminds himself that he hasn't even eaten since… well… since he and his lionesses were apart of Zira's pride. Whatever food was gathered by his pride, he made sure that they ate first. His pride mates strength is important to him and to keep it going, they're definitely going to need to find food and fast.

Leaving the lionesses, Kion walks to the den instead of going back to his former spot that overlooks his pride. Entering the cave, Kion paces back and forth in thought.

'His pride needs to eat. There is cub in his pride that's almost ready to start eating meat. Food is really hard to find in the Outlands, and with it being in the middle of the dry season, it's nearly impossible. If he can't find food, he could lose a lot of respect from his lionesses.'

Kion stops pacing as another thought enters his mind.

'The pridelands has food as far as the eye can see. If they manage to down a gazelle, that would feed his pride for the night. If he manages to down a zebra, that could feed his pride tonight and still possibly have some left over for the morning. If he can down a wildebeest, that can feed his pride for a couple nights. Of course there's no guarantee that he can down anything at all, but it might be his best chance to acquire food.'

Kion exists the cave, deciding what he needs to do. He lets out a roar to get the attention of his pride mates. As they all turn to look at him, he sits quietly, waiting for everyone to gather around. Once they have, he addresses the situation.

"I know that everyone is hungry, and I've decided that raiding the Pridelands will be our best chance at getting some 'real' food." Kion pauses for a reaction; he smirks as all the lionesses start mumbling to each other in agreement and excitement.

"I'm going into the Pridelands myself as soon as this meeting is over. Maybe get us a zebra if we're lucky." Kion continues. "But I'm going to need a little bit of help."

The dark furred lioness steps forward as the excited murmuring quiets down. "I'll go with you."

Kion dips his head slightly in gratitude.

Next Mlezi steps forward "I'd like to prove my loyalty to you and your pride, Kion. I wish to go as well."

Kion looks at her, startled. "But you have a cub to take care of. The Pridelands is a dangerous place for anyone from the Outlands; the penalty for us returning is death if your well within the lands. We know the consequences; do you?" He warns.

"I still need to pay back my debt to you and your pride for taking us in." She pauses slightly. "Please Kion, let me go."

"As you wish, but we most likely will encounter Pridelanders and if we do, there will be blood. Prove to me that you can fight the enemy without hesitation, and you prove to all of us, that you are loyal." Kion's eyes remain fixed with Mlezi's as the rest of the pride roar in agreement.

Mlezi nods her head, understanding the risk; and accepting the terms.

"So be it." Kion turns his attention to the rest of the pride. "I leave Zuni in charge until I return."

The lioness steps forward to accept the position. "As you wish Kion."

Two more lionesses step forward to join the hunt as Kion closes his meeting.

Kion chuckles with a smirk. "Okay, let's begin."

—TLK—

Crossing into the Pridelands was no problem at all; however, something didn't seem right as Kion and his lionesses venture further into the lands. Kion couldn't shake this feeling of being watched, just like when he was being escorted to pride rock a few days ago. But there was no stench in the air, no noise, not even a rustle from the grass. Kion vainly looks around to see if he can identify anything; nothing.

"What is it?" One of the lionesses asks.

"Nothing." Kion responds.

Shaking off the feeling as best he can, Kion focuses on hunting. If he's going to find food, he'll need to go deeper into the pridelands.

"Let's go." Kion says over his shoulder.

After several minutes of scouring the land, Kion finally picks up the scent of a herd of zebra. His lionesses smell it as well, all getting into a crouch to hide themselves.

"Okay, we'll try and go for two if possible." Kion whispers to his lionesses. "We'll split up. Mlezi, your with me, and you three are together."

The lionesses nod their heads in agreement.

"Kion, can I suggest a strategy?" One of the three lions asks.

Kion dips his head, indicating he's listening.

"We set up an ambush. You and Mlezi go around and scare the herd towards us; when they get close we'll take one of them down and you should have plenty of time to score another one." The lioness finishes confidently.

"Sounds like a plan. Just pick one that looks like it's breaking off from the herd so you don't get trampled." Kion warns.

"Wouldn't do it any other way." The lioness replies.

"Than it's settled." Kion turns towards Mlezi. "Let's go; direct the herd here as best you can without getting too close. We don't want to close them in too tightly; otherwise we can't get our kill."

"I know, I've been in hunts before." Mlezi responds with an eye roll.

Kion and Mlezi head off, being careful to go around the direction of the herd. After several minutes, Mlezi whispers to Kion as they crept forward.

"So what's the story behind you and the Pridelands? Why were you banished?" She asks innocently.

"It's none of your business." Kion snaps back. "Just focus on the hunt."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line." She apologizes.

Kion stays quiet as they head on; until Mlezi breaks the silence again.

"You know, I've never seen a lion as young as you with his own pride." Mlezi starts. "Especially with a pride that has so many older lionesses."

Kion flicks his ear in annoyance, but dismissing his urge to lash out at the mother lioness.

"But from what I've seen, and some of the lions that I've listened too, they really seem to accept you as their leader."

Kion ignores the lioness, again.

"I heard that you and your pride split off from another pride in the Outlands. Those are the lionesses that I see everyday, coming for water, right?"

Kion stays quiet, silently wondering why he picked her to come with him.

"I also heard that your with the daughter of the leader of that pride. I'm guessing that's the lioness you talk to every morning? What's her name again; Vitani?"

"Does this lioness ever shut up?" Kion wonders to himself.

"Have you been together since you first joined your previous pride? Will I get to meet her sometime?"

Kion has just about had it with all of the lionesses talking.

"Are you two going to have a cub soon? If you are, than Tumaini and your cub could be friends. I bet he or she will be gorgeous."

Kion starts shaking his head in confusion and disbelief. "Where are you even going with this?" He thinks to himself.

"I can already imagine some of the things they'd be doing together. Practicing to be fierce by wrestling, playing by the wateringhole, exploring, and all the amusing mischief they're going to get into. They'll be great friends."

Kion stops dead in his tracks, Mlezi bumping into him. He turns to her with anger. "Enough, you're driving me crazy; just stay quiet and get your mind on the herd. I've got a pride to feed, and you have a cub to feed." Kion snaps at Mlezi.

Mlezi looks at the ground in shame and sadness. They continue on in silence. When Kion finally believes that they are far enough around the herd, he and Mlezi slowly creep closer to the herd. As the zebras came into view, Kion scans them to see which ones might be easier pickings. Kion notices that the herd is a little spread out, the easiest way to get them back together is for someone to herd them all left, and another to herd them all right.

Mlezi seems to have noticed this as well as she asks, "who's taking what side."

"You decide." Kion answers.

"I'll take the right."

"Okay, Let's get a little bit closer before we start."

As they stalk closer to the herd, a shadow above their head, catch their attention. A bird circles over and quickly flies away. Kion instantly recognizes the colors of the bird…. "Zazu."

"What now?" Mlezi looks over at Kion, puzzled.

"That's the king's majordomo. We need to move quickly before the patrol gets here." Kion warns. "On your go."

As they crept forward a few more steps, Mlezi charges to the right side of the Zebra herd; Kion charging the left side.

"PANIC AND RUN!" A zebra screams to the herd. They all take off in the exact direction of Kion's other lionesses. As Kion watches the herd, he gets a little dizzy from all the stripes. He couldn't tell which is the start of a zebra and which was the end of one. Making sure that Kion hangs back a little, but keeping up with the herd, a couple zebra start to drift out of the main herd. He focuses his attention on them, but keeps an eye on the main herd as well.

Kion sees his lionesses up ahead and realizes that the herd is headed straight for them.

"Mlezi, bear right a little so the hunting party doesn't get trampled!" Kion calls out.

Kion was about to call out again when she didn't answer, until the herd started moving right a little, showing that she heard him. As they got closer, Kion watches the hunting party take down a zebra that had strayed off from the rest of the herd.

"Kion, I got a perfect target over here." Mlezi calls out.

Kion abandons the herd as he sees the perfect zebra all by its lonesome. As he charges at it, the zebra is forced to make a sharp turn to avoid Kion, but not Mlezi. She jumps on the Zebra, forcing it to slow down. This gives Kion a perfect opening for the neck, which he seizes. Together, Mlezi and Kion take the Zebra to the ground; Kion gave the killing bite to the throat. As the Zebra stops moving, he releases it from his mouth. Turning towards the rest of the hunting party, Kion sees them dragging the body towards them.

"Yes, it worked." One of the lionesses says with a smirk. "Two zebras, what are the odds?"

"It's not time to celebrate now…" Kion says gravely. "We spotted Zazu heading back to Pride Rock."

"Than let's get out of here quickly." Another lioness responds.

The lions grab their kill and start dragging it back to the border. Only getting several yards, a familiar scent reaches Kion's nose. He drops the Zebra and turns towards a patch of tall dry grass. As he stares, a figure stood up, revealing itself to them.

"Tiifu." Kion says out loud.

"Kion, you're stealing from the Pridelands." She observes.

"And what if I am? You better get out of here, before you get hurt." He threatens.

"Look, I'm not afraid, and I'm not here to turn you in, I'd have done it by now if I was." She says softly.

"Than why are you here?" Kion looks at her suspiciously.

One of Kion's lionesses speaks up before Tiifu can answer. "Why are you speaking to this Pridelander?"

Tiifu looks Kion in the eyes. "Because of your sister."

"Because of Kiara?" Kion questioned.

Tiifu continues. "Look, you may have taken two lives a few days ago. But the fact that your father banished you, and forced you into the Outlands, where its dangerous, and you need to be cruel to survive; it's no wonder how or why it's formed you into what you are. She doesn't blame you for what happened that night; you were just trying to protect her, and she grieves your absence."

"I'm very different than before." Kion looks at her with pure hatred for his father. "Simba used the incident as an excuse to permanently remove me from my home."

"And it wasn't right, we know."

"There's nothing you can do about it now." Kion snarls.

"Not to bring you home, no. But Kiara suggests that we periodically hunt for you and your pride. It'll stay away from Simba's ears."

Kion looks at her surprised, considering it. Suddenly the patrol came to mind. "I'll have to think about it. Send Kiara to the border of the Outlands in a couple of days."

"Ok, I'll pass on the message." Tiifu turns and bolts towards Pride Rock.

Kion turns to the rest of his lionesses. "Not a word to anyone. What happens here, stays with us only."

"Of course." One of the lionesses responds. "But it's not going to stay a secret for long, especially with Kiara's scent on our border."

"Just let me worry about that; for now, let's get back home before the patrol arrives."

Kion and his hunting party made their way back to the Outlands with their kill.


End file.
